Bad Boys vol 2
by Cat87
Summary: The boys are back and they are doing better, but have they truly recovered? Infantilism, spanking. Necessary to read Bad Boys first. The story is co-written with namanKAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, we're back! Spencer and Tony are up to no good, as usual...**

Spencer looked disgustedly at the play pen. "I really can't understand why you are insisting on keeping the play pen."

"It might come in handy," Hotch said smirking. "Even though you spend more time at your own apartment, it's still good to have it here for when you come over."  
"But I don't need it anymore. You know that," Spencer pouted. "And besides I've never really needed it."  
"That's not quite true. Then let's keep it here as a fond memory," Hotch joked, patting Spencer's shoulder. He then turned serious. "You know, I'm very happy you're better now."  
"Fond memory? For you maybe." Spencer shook his head. "Yes, I am too." Spencer then started to get restless. "Ehmmm... D-Dad..."  
"Yes?"  
"Tony and I... we... ehmmm..."  
Hotch sighed. "What?" He hoped they were not up to no good. It still happened from time to time, even now.  
"W-we…ehmm...want to take a trip to Las Vegas, and as you're still my guardian I need your permission or Gibbs won't allow Tony to go with me."  
"Oh...Las Vegas?" Hotch assumed Spencer wanted to visit some of the places he'd frequented growing up with Tony. "Just stay away from the casinos. And the alcohol. You still don't handle alcohol very well. I don't want you to drink anything at all when you're on your own," Hotch told him.  
"Thanks Dad! You're the best!" Spencer said, hugging his dad. He was sure that Hotch wouldn't find out if he and Tony went to the casinos anyway or if they were drinking alcohol.  
Hotch raised an eyebrow. "No problem. And you'd better follow those two rules," he said.  
Spencer crossed his fingers behind his back. "Of course."  
"When are you going then?" Hotch asked.  
"This weekend."  
"Alright. Sounds great. I hope you both have a nice trip. How long will you be gone?" Hotch asked. They had two weeks' vacation time from the bureau starting this Friday.

"For a week." Spencer lied. Tony and he had actually planned only to be there over the weekend and travel straight to Italy from there.  
"A week? Well, I hope you two have fun," Hotch said. Truthfully he was a little nervous. He hadn't been separated from Spencer for a whole week ever since the accident. It had almost been two years now.  
"Yes, a week. Don't worry Dad. I'm not a baby... anymore. It's going to be fine. I can take care of myself now."  
Hotch nodded. "I know, I know. It's just hard for me to get used to, is all." He patted Spencer's cheek. Spencer gave him a small smile. He felt really guilty about lying to his dad.  
"If you go to the bathroom, I'll make us some coffee," Hotch offered. Spencer had been out of his diapers for eight months now, but he still sometimes needed reminding to go to the bathroom.  
Spencer blushed. "Daaaad," he whined. "I'm not a baby, you know that."  
"I know. Now run along," he said, grabbing his shoulders and steering him in the direction of the bathroom. Spencer reluctantly did, and to his surprise he had to pee a lot. He hadn't even felt that he needed to go.  
Hotch made two cups of coffee and added enough sugar to one of them to make him wince. He really hoped Spencer was thorough when brushing his teeth. Spencer joined his dad in the kitchen.  
"Here," Hotch said, handing him his cup.  
Spencer smiled happily. Uhmmm, coffee. He was so happy that he was finally allowed to drink coffee again. It had only been about four months since he'd been allowed to go back to his apartment on a trial basis. The trial period would end in two months. He really hoped that he would still be allowed to live on his own by then.  
"Are you staying at your own place tonight?" Hotch asked. It was a general rule that Spencer spent at least two nights a week at home, Hotch's home that was. As Spencer hadn't spent two nights at his dad's place yet this week he decided to stay, because it would be Friday in three days. "No, I'll be staying here for two days and then I'm going to my apartment to pack."  
Hotch smiled. He missed Spencer when he was away. He tried to hide it, because Spencer was an adult and entitled to have his own life, but he still missed the time where he had Spencer here around the clock. Spencer texted Tony that they had the go-ahead.

oOo

Tony smiled widely when he saw the text from Spencer. "Dad, Spencer says his Dad gave him permission to go," Tony called. Gibbs was in the kitchen. They'd just finished a case, and Tony was over for dinner.  
"I know. Hotch called me a few minutes ago. He firmly told me that Spencer is not allowed in the casinos and forbidden from drinking alcohol and I assured him that you aren't allowed to either," Gibbs said firmly. Tony decided not to protest. He wouldn't know what they did once they were out of sight.

"You'd better behave," Gibbs said firmly.  
"Yeah," Tony replied nonchalantly. Perhaps Gibbs was getting old or something. He kept thinking he could tell Tony what to do. And what not to do.

Gibbs didn't like the feeling of Tony being so far away from him for an entire week. He had to get used to Tony having his competency back, which the court gave him four months ago. But still - he would always be Tony's father, which they had finalized with an adoption right after the competency hearing.  
"Spencer's going to show me all kinds of cool things," Tony said, digging into his dinner.  
"What cool things?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.  
"Um...you know, museums and stuff," Tony mumbled, keeping his eyes on his plate. He was not very good at lying to Gibbs and always felt bad about it. "Did you see McGeek's tie today?" he asked, changing the subject.  
Gibbs had a bad feeling about this. "Museums? You and museums? I can't really imagine that."  
"Spencer likes them," Tony protested. "I just decided to give them a chance."  
"Oh, okay." Gibbs shrugged.  
"Nice steak," Tony complimented.  
"Thanks. If you eat all your vegetables, there'll be some dessert afterwards."  
Tony grimaced. "You don't have to tell me to eat my vegetables anymore," he said. In actuality, he'd been neglecting his carrots, hoping that Gibbs wouldn't notice.  
"Okay, no dessert then. Fine with me; more for me then."  
Tony speared a piece of carrot. "I'm eating them, chill."  
When Tony was finally done with his carrots Gibbs gave him dessert.  
"Um, Dad...have you ever been to Italy," Tony asked as randomly as he could.  
"No. I haven't. Why?"  
"No reason...just wondering. Did you make this? It's great," Tony said, gesturing to his pudding.  
"Yes, I did. Happy you like it."

oOo

Early Friday morning, Tony was frantically packing his bags. He always postponed these things for as long as possible for some reason.  
"If you don't hurry, you'll miss your plane," Gibbs yelled.  
"I know!" Tony yelled and zipped up his last bag. "Ready!"  
"Good!" They hurried to the car and to the airport. Luckily they made it in time. Spencer was waiting impatiently for them with his dad. "Finally! I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time."  
"Sorry, Gibbs was taking forever in the bathroom," Tony said. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No. Tony had to pack at the last minute," he growled.  
"Thanks Dad," Tony hissed. "We're here now, anyway. So you ready for Vegas?" he asked Spencer.  
"Am I ready? Let's go already!"  
Tony turned around to say goodbye to his dad. Suddenly he had a knot in his stomach. He was going to miss him a lot. "Um...so, I'll see you in a week," he told his dad in mellow voice.  
Gibbs nodded. Gibbs had a knot in his stomach too. He hugged Tony. "Now be good. Ya hear?"  
Tony nodded against his shoulder. He felt really bad about lying, but he'd planned this with Spencer a long time ago. There was no backing out now.  
Spencer bit his lip. He had a feeling that maybe he would miss his dad... well just a little. Well, he would certainly not miss his constant nagging about wearing pull-ups at night while being in unfamiliar places. His dad had made him pack some, much to his embarrassment. He didn't intend to use them, though. Hotch pulled him into a hug. "Be careful, okay?" He couldn't wait to have him back. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't stop worrying.  
"Okay. See you in a week, Dad." Spencer hurried to dry his tears. He didn't want Tony to think he was still a baby.  
They waved goodbye and Hotch and Gibbs stood there for a little while feeling lost without their sons. "They'll be alright. Won't they?" Hotch asked Gibbs.  
"With their track records, I'm not so sure."  
Hotch looked at him alarmed.  
"Well, let's hope that they for once don't get into any trouble."  
"Yes, let us hope that," Hotch agreed.

oOo

On the plane the boys made plans for what they were going to do as soon as they arrived there.  
"So, we'll hit the casinos first, right? We need more money," Tony said.  
"Sure. Don't worry, we'll get a lot in just an hour." Spencer smiled mischievously. "Enough to get to Italy and buy a Ferrari, and also for luxuries while we're there. We won't be in need of anything. We'll be able to buy what we want."  
"It's so cool that you can count cards," Tony said impressed. Spencer smiled proudly. Then his smile faded. "I just hope we don't get caught, or we'll be in deep trouble."  
"Nah, they won't know. We've told them we'll be in Vegas for a week, so what if we're actually in Italy for five of these days? They have no way of knowing, and when we get back they'll be none the wiser," Tony said, smirking.  
"I really hope you're right."  
Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. So did he. "It'll be okay."

oOo

Once they'd arrived in Las Vegas, they hurried to get their stuff into their hotel room and then they went straight to a casino. Spencer got ID'ed before he'd even stepped a foot inside. "So, you want a drink?" Tony asked him once they were inside. Spencer nodded. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a kid like that one security guard clearly had thought. Tony got a whisky for himself and a White Russian for Spencer. "You gotta drink your milk," he told Spencer, eyes twinkling as he handed him the cocktail. Spencer glared at him, annoyed. "Be careful Tony, or I might decide to keep all the money to myself," he warned.  
"Aww, I'm just joking," he told Spencer. Spencer frowned. "You'd better only be joking," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
Spencer seemed to know what he was doing, and Tony knew enough about poker not to mess the whole thing up. They were winning money fast. Spencer stopped before the powers that be would have kicked him out. "Come on Tony. Let's go to another casino."  
"Sure," Tony said, downing the rest of his drink. At the next casino he got Spencer a soda, figuring that getting his money maker drunk was a bad idea. At least until they'd won what they needed.  
Spencer made sure to lose a few times so no one would get mad and kick him out. When he won a lot there in the end, they went to another casino. They did that the whole night until they had enough money.

A friend of a friend had invited Spencer to play in a poker game thinking that he would be able to beat Spencer in the game. But he was so wrong. Oh, was he ever so wrong.  
They decided to wrap the night up. Tony bought Spencer another drink. And another. And another.  
Spencer was so drunk that Tony had to work hard to not let him hurt himself by pulling stupid stunts.  
"Come on, kid. We're going back to the hotel," he told Spencer, practically carrying him back.  
"No! I don't want to! I want to go sky-diving... without a parachute." *hick.*  
Tony raised his eyebrows. "Sure. Sounds like a great plan." He dragged Spencer into their hotel room and dropped him on his bed. "Get some sleep."  
"But I don't want to," he whined. *hick.*  
"Dude, you're acting like a baby. Again," Tony told him, rolling his eyes.  
"No, I'm not." Spencer stood up and went to get more to drink from the mini bar. Tony took the bottle out of his hands. "You've had enough. Seriously Spencer, if you're going to get yourself wasted we might as well go home again. I'm not dealing with that, and your dad would kill me."  
"I don't wanna go home," Spencer whined.  
"Stop that," Tony told him annoyed. Spencer pouted. Tony was irritating, he thought - especially when he told him to use the bathroom and to remember to put on his pull-ups. "I don't wanna wear pull-ups!"  
"If I have to wear them, so do you," Tony argued. Spencer raised his eyebrows. "You have to wear them too?"  
Tony blushed. "Only when I'm away from home."  
"Yeah, me too," Spencer blushed. "Clive says it's nothing to be embarrassed about. But I still am."  
"Yeah. It's not exactly cool, you know," Tony said, looking at the floor.  
"Did you know that Clive has the same problem?"  
"He told me once."  
Spencer yawned. He went to the bathroom and did his business and reluctantly put on his pull-ups. Tony did as well, and they both went to bed.

oOo

The next morning Spencer was kind of happy that he'd put on his pull-up diaper on as it was totally soaked, much to his annoyance. He also had a headache.  
Tony woke up dry. He was happy to be doing better. "You awake Spencer?" he asked.  
"Yes." Spencer stood up and hurried to the bathroom.  
"You okay?" Tony asked.  
"Yes!" Spencer yelled from the bathroom. "Just needed to go really fast."

"Okay then," Tony said, not really believing it. Spencer hurried to do his business at the toilet as soon as he'd gotten the soaked pull-ups off himself. He then hurried to take a shower.  
Tony went to shower afterwards. "So, we hitting the casinos again?"  
"No, I think we have more than enough. I was thinking we could go sight-seeing over at the Grand Canyon. It's really amazing to watch it from the above."  
"Cool," Tony said. He'd like that. Spencer took something for his headache and was soon ready to go.

They flew about an hour over the Grand Canyon before they stopped at a look-out point with a glass bridge.  
"This is so wicked," Tony said.  
"Yes. It's actually the first time I'm here."  
"Really? Me too," Tony said. "Italy will probably be really cool as well."  
"Yeah, it probably will." Spencer then rambled on about what he'd read about Italy.

Tony's phone started ringing. It was Gibbs. "Hi, Dad," he said. "We're sightseeing," Tony told him.  
"Sightseeing where?" Gibbs asked worriedly.  
"Grand Canyon. It's very cool."  
"O-oh, okay. Don't go to close to the edge, son."  
"I won't. Stop worrying," Tony told him exasperatedly.  
"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Bye." Tony hung up. "He's a total mother-hen," he told Spencer.  
"Yeah, so is mine. I wonder when he'll call."  
"Probably soon," Tony said.  
"Yeah, probably." And speaking of the devil, Spencer's cell phone rang.

"Hi, Dad. You miss me already?"  
"Of course. Are you behaving yourself?" Hotch asked.  
"Of course. I'm always behaving." Spencer said while crossing his fingers.  
"I hope so," Hotch said, clearly a warning. "You're not too old to go over my knee, you know that."  
"But, Daaad. I _am_ too old for that," Spencer whined.  
"You'll never be too old," Hotch said adamantly. Spencer pouted, even though he knew his dad couldn't see him. "Just behave, and there'll be no problems," Hotch told him. "Yeah, yeah sure." Spencer just needed to make sure he wouldn't get caught. "Well, I'll see you next week. Have fun, baby," Hotch told him. "Daaad. I'm not a baby... and yes, we are having fun. The Grand Canyon is so cool. We're on the glass bridge, and it's awesome!" "I know. I've been there," Hotch said. "Take care of yourselves." "Yeah, yeah. Don't be such a mother-hen." "Hey! Be nice," Hotch said, the smile evident in his tone. "Bye, Dad. See you in a week. And, hey - when am I not nice?" Spencer said with a smile. Hotch just chuckled. "Behave," he warned before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**The boys arrive in Italy and run into someone unexpected...**

The next morning they were on their way to Italy. "This is like, the most awesome thing I've ever done," Tony gushed. "Me too," Spencer said. "Can't wait to see all the places I've read about." "I can't wait to drive our Ferrari," Tony said. "That too." Spencer smiled brightly. "We'll have the time of our lives. I can't believe we actually managed to pull this off without our dads knowing." Spencer laughed. "Yes. I can't believe it either. It's so cool!"

When they arrived in Rome, Italy they were both really tired. "Maybe we should take a nap before we go buy the Ferrari," Spencer said. "Yeah...but I really want it though," Tony whined. "You'll get it as soon as we wake up. I promise." "Okay, then..." Tony said and they went to their hotel room to take a nap.

As soon as they'd woken up they went on a hunt to buy a Ferrari. "It has to be a red one," Tony insisted. "Of course. A real Ferrari is red, just like Magnum's." "Yeah, exactly," Tony agreed. The sleazy salesman showed them a relatively new one, sensing that these young men would buy it impulsively. When Spencer had bought the Ferrari, he gave Tony the key. "Take good care of it." "I will. Like it's my baby," Tony sat, his eyes glued to the car. "Wanna take a ride?"

Spencer face turned green when Tony was driving the Ferrari. "What's wrong?" Tony shouted, speeding up. "Please drive slower." "Why? If you're just going to drive like 65-year old woman, there's no point in getting a Ferrari," Tony said. Spencer gulped, and from time to time he closed his eyes when they were about to crash. Tony just laughed. This was hilarious. He'd really missed out on something all these years where he'd been driving something that was _not_ a Ferrari. Spencer started to have fun when he got used to Tony's driving.

Afterwards they did things that were more to Spencer's liking. Museums and churches. Tony groaned. Spencer rambled about each place they went to.

"Yeah, that's nice. Let's go on another road trip instead," Tony said. He was almost bored to tears. He couldn't believe his family originally came from a place with so many boring museums. Spencer reluctantly went with him.

They spent the next two days mostly driving. Tony even let Spencer drive once, but he was driving so slowly that the other people on the road were getting agitated and shouting Italian obscenities at them.

But on the third day the fun was over when Spencer ran into Gideon.

Gideon stopped in his tracks right in front of the young man he used to consider a son. Still did somehow. "Spencer," he breathed. "U-uhm... Hi Gideon. What a coincidence, huh?" "Yes. I've been living here for four months," Gideon said, still staring at Spencer. "Are you...are you...well?" Spencer bit his lip, and then said accusingly, "Why wouldn't I be? Or do you think that I cracked when you left me, just leaving me a note?" Gideon held up his hands. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I just... I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I just couldn't do it anymore," he said, staring to the side, a tortured look on his face. "But why did you never call? Or ask me how I was doing?" "I...well, I've been busy. It's been very hard for me," Gideon said. "And you don't think it's been hard for me? Well, luckily I don't need you anymore, as Hotch has adopted me. I'm now legally his son!" Gideon's eyebrows went up. "Really?" A part of him couldn't help but feel that Hotch had somehow butted in on what was his. "Yes, really! If you'd called and checked how I was doing, you would have found out that I've had an accident two years ago that left me very traumatized; so much that Hotch, who's now my dad, had to take me in and nurse me back to health!" Gideon squirmed. He felt guilty. Truthfully he felt guilty about a lot of things. Spencer was just one of them. He should probably have been there. "Traumatized? What happened?" he asked. Spencer told him what he knew about what had happened, even though it wasn't his business. He left out the part about Hotch still being his guardian, though. He didn't want to risk Gideon tattling on him to Hotch someday. Gideon was shocked. "But you were practically like a baby then," he blurted out. Spencer blushed. "Y-yes... but happily not anymore." "I'm glad," Gideon replied.

"Well... n-nice seeing y-you. I guess we'll see each other again in a few years," Spencer said and turned around to leave.

"I...Spencer, wait. Can I have your number? Maybe I should accompany you back to America. My visa is running out anyway."

"No, it's okay, Gideon. I can take care of myself now. We'll be seeing you around." "Spencer...?" Gideon watched him leave, and felt hollow inside. He decided that he needed the boy back in his life. He'd call Hotch and ask him how to proceed.

"Come on Tony. Let's go. I want to get far away from that man." Tony frowned. He didn't really know what was going on. He stayed close to Spencer and they went back to their hotel, where Spencer told Tony about Gideon. Tony seethed with rage. Who did that guy think he was, just waltzing back into Spencer's life? He shuddered at the thought of Gibbs abandoning him. That must be how Spencer had felt. "Well, let's forget about him and have some fun instead." "Yeah. Let's see what's in the mini bar," Tony suggested. Spencer nodded. "Let's do that."

oOo

Gideon dialed Hotch's number and waited for an answer.

Hotch was sitting in his office, looking at the framed picture Spencer had given him. In the picture the boys were happy and feeding the ducks at the park. He smiled softly, and then the phone suddenly rang. He picked up the receiver. "Hotchner." "H-Hotch. G-Gideon here." Hotch nearly dropped the phone. "Gideon?" he whispered, then coughed and raised his voice to a normal level. "Why are you calling?" "Because I just met Spencer here in Rome..." "Rome? What are you talking about? Spencer is in Las Vegas," Hotch said confused. Had Gideon finally lost it? "Yes, Rome. I've just talked to him. He told me about the accident he had about two years ago... and that you've a-adopted him..." Hotch's eyes went wide. There was no way he could know that. "But he went to Vegas with a friend..." "Maybe he did, but he's definitely not in Las Vegas anymore." Hotch was really worried. "Was he alone?" "No, he was with another young man... why would Spencer lie to you? What is going on, Hotch?" "I really don't know. Look, I have a feeling I know who the other young man was. I'll have to call his father and then I'll get back to you. We're coming to Italy." "... O-okay. See you then."

oOo

"Hey, come on, you can drink that faster," Tony urged on. And Spencer did. They were getting really drunk. The next day would probably be spent sleeping it off. Spencer fell unconscious on the floor; he was too wasted to get to bed. Tony managed to throw Spencer onto his bed, and then he collapsed on his own.

They slept through the whole night, but early in the morning they had the worst wakeup call ever. Two irate fathers were at the hotel room door.

"Spencer!" Hotch thundered while he opened the door. He'd gotten a key in the reception. Amazing what people were willing to give you when you had FBI credentials and guardianship over one of their guests. Spencer fell of the bed and hit his head. "Argh! Tony! I was having a horrible dream. I dreamt I could hear my dad from our hotel room door."

Suddenly Hotch was right in front of him. "There are no words for how much trouble you're in right now, young man," Hotch scolded. Then he noticed the bed, and Spencer's clothes. He sighed. "Come here, let's get you cleaned up." Spencer gulped. He looked down at himself, and to his horror he was wet. Hotch helped him take a bath and get dressed. "Were you two drinking?" he asked. It was quite obvious from all the empty bottles. Spencer bit his lower lip. He wanted to lie but he knew that it would be a waste of time. "Y-yes." Hotch shook his head.

Gibbs took Tony to the bathroom to clean up as well. He'd also wet himself. His cheeks were burning, and he was hung-over and really scared that they'd been found out. Gibbs just shook his head. He knew he was too angry to punish Tony; he needed to cool off first. So he just silently helped Tony with a bath. "Dad?" Tony said. "I'm sorry." He stared at the water in the bath. "Later, Tony. We're talking about it later." Tony could feel tears in his eyes. This was bad. Gibbs helped him up and then dried him with a towel. Gibbs could hear Spencer crying in the other room.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!" "I can't believe you pulled something like this," Hotch said, shaking his head. "I'm very disappointed. I think you know what will happen now. And once more when we get home," Hotch said. Spencer gasped. "No! Please Daddy. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hotch took at seat on the couch in the room. "Come here, Spencer. And pull down your pants," he said grimly. Spencer shook his head frantically. "No! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm too old for a bare spanking!" "I think this stunt proves that you're not. Don't make me come get you," Hotch warned. "No! I'm not letting you do this to me!" Hotch had had enough. He practically flew across the room and grabbed Spencer's arm, dragging him back to the couch. He pulled his pants and underwear down. "Bend over my knees, now," he told him. Spencer just kept shaking his head and he tried to flee from his irate father, but fell over his loose pants and cried like a baby. Hotch forcefully pulled him over his lap and started spanking with an intensity he'd never used before. "I've had enough of this, Spencer!" he shouted as he rained down painful smacks. "Ow! Dad! Ow! Stop! Please! Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hotch ignored him. He was really going to learn his lesson this time. He spanked him much longer than he had in other situations. After, Spencer didn't know how many swats, he broke down and cried whole heartedly. Hotch continued for another minute and then stopped. He rubbed circles on Spencer's back. "Shh, it's over now," he said. Spencer flung himself at Hotch and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

"I know, I know. Hush now." Hotch picked him up and carried him to the bedroom of the suite to give Gibbs and Tony a place to be alone.

As Gibbs had cooled down, he was ready to give his son his first punishment. "Dad, please. Please don't. I'm not a kid," Tony begged. Gibbs just ignored him. He dragged Tony to the couch and in one smooth move he pulled Tony's pants and Magnum P.I. boxers down to his knees and got Tony over his lap. "Stop! NO! Let me go!" Tony shouted, trying to pull his boxers up again to protect his dignity. Gibbs restrained Tony's arms on the small of his back. He then hurried to start the spanking. He spanked his backside, until it got red and hot. "Ow! Ow, stop! DAAAD!" Tony wailed, squirming on his lap. He didn't usually spank this hard. When Gibbs could feel Tony had had enough, he stopped and pulled up his son's boxers. He helped Tony to sit on his lap. "Shh, shh. It's over... for now. Shh, ssh it's okay." "No...I'm sorry," Tony cried against his shoulder, clinging desperately. Gibbs held Tony close and let him cry.

In the bedroom Spencer was sucking his thumb. Hotch sighed and stroked his hair. Getting spanked always sent him back to a younger state. Spencer soon fell asleep in his Daddy's arms.

When Gibbs entered the room, Hotch looked up. "We have to get back to the airport soon." Gibbs nodded. "Is your friend Gideon coming with us?" "I think so. He'll sit somewhere else though. Don't want him to upset Spencer now." Gibbs nodded. "I'll call a cab." They packed the bags while the boys slept on the couches.

Spencer woke up surprised and confused as to where he was. What was that sound? It sounded like they were on a plane. "Hey there," Hotch said softly. "We're on our way home." "Home?" Spencer was kind of disappointed. He'd wanted to see more of Italy, much more. "Yes, home Spencer," Hotch replied sternly. Spencer let out a sigh. The fun was over, he guessed.

Tony was awake too, staring out the window. This really sucked. Gibbs laid a comforting hand on Tony's neck. "Sorry," Tony said again. "I know you are."

They sat in silence while Tony watched to clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**One more :)**

Back home Spencer looked disappointedly at his dad. "What do you mean I have to move back in?" "At least for awhile, until I can trust you again," Hotch said.

"But daaad. If the judge finds about this, I won't get my competency back when I have to go back to court in two months. Please, Dad - don't make me." "It's not up for debate, and quite frankly I'm not sure you should be on your own at all." Spencer hurried to his room, which once had been his nursery, and slammed the door. Hotch sighed and let him mope. It was better that he cooled down for now.

oOo

Gibbs was wondering if the judge had made a mistake in giving Tony his competency back. "Dad, look. It was a mistake and we're sorry," Tony tried to plead his case. "You're going to stay here for awhile. Whether you want to or not!" Gibbs said firmly.

"No, I'm not and you can't make me," Tony shouted, his face turning red.

"Yes you are and I can make you. I am your father and I want to know that you are safe."

"I am safe. There's nothing to worry about," Tony pouted.

"You are? What you did in Las Vegas and Italy proves to me that you're still irresponsible. Drinking and driving over speed limits."

"Didn't drive that fast..." Tony mumbled. "Haven't you ever broken the speed limit?"

"Only when work related. And you did drive fast; the police in Italy have proof that you did. One more thing that proves to me that you're still irresponsible is the fact that you encouraged Spencer to play at the casinos and drink alcohol even though you KNEW he wasn't allowed to by his guardian!" Tony looked at his feet. That one was sort of true. He wasn't proud that he'd kind of put his baby brother in harm's way. "I didn't mean to get him into trouble," he told Gibbs. "I tried to tell him to stop drinking one night." "Then what about the other night? Did you try to stop him then?" Tony shrugged. "He was upset about that Gideon guy we ran into."

"That's no excuse to drink! Tony! I'm this close..." Gibbs held his thumb and index finger only a few millimeters away from each other. "This close, to going to court and telling the judge that he's given you your competency back too early!"

Tony grimaced. "Look Dad, okay! I'm sorry. We shouldn't have run off, I shouldn't have let Spencer get drunk, and maybe we should have driven slower too."

"I want you to stay here for two months to prove to me that I shouldn't go to the judge." Gibbs then told him all the irresponsible things he'd done after he'd gotten his competency back.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. So maybe Gibbs was right about some of those things. "Alright. But I still want you to remember that I'm not a kid. No stupid curfews or anything like that," he said.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands." Gibbs leveled him with his infamous strict-father look. Tony scowled. This was going to suck.

"For lying to me and Spencer's father and driving way over the speed limits, you ARE grounded for two weeks!" Gibbs said firmly in a voice that brooked no arguments. "AND you'll get a spanking before bed the next three days."

"What?" Tony squeaked."NO, Dad! Please!"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "or do you prefer four weeks grounding instead the spankings?"

"I..." Tony stared at him. Four weeks? "But Dad! Four weeks is like forever!"

"Four weeks," Gibbs said firmly.

"I don't want either! You already grounded me for two weeks!" Tony protested.

"Well, you are getting two weeks grounding with three days spanking before bedtime, if not four weeks grounding and that's final."

Tony pouted. He didn't want the spankings, but not seeing Spencer for four weeks would be worse. Maybe.

"Well, you can go and face the corner for ten minutes, while you think about what you prefer." Gibbs said firmly. Tony sighed, but did as he was told. He thought about this hard. He didn't want to seem like a crybaby and choose the grounding. On the other hand, Gibbs spanked hard...

"Dad...I don't want to be grounded for four weeks," he whined.

"That's okay; you can choose the first option. Now stay quiet for ten minutes while you're facing the corner and think about it some more."  
Ten minutes later Gibbs said. "You can come out now. So did you change your mind?"

Tony shuffled his feet. "Why _three_ spankings?"

"Tony! This is not up for debate!"

Tony stomped his foot. "I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" he screamed. "I'm leaving!"

Gibbs let out a sigh. "Then going to the court, it is." Gibbs said and went to get his jacket.

"What? No! DAD?" Tony sat down on the floor and crossed his arms. "You're just being unfair," he cried.

"Am I now? Who's sitting on the floor having a tantrum?"

Tony blushed. "It's not a tantrum. I just want you to stop nagging me!"

"You could have fooled me. Now get up and go to your room, or do you want me to go to the judge instead?"

Tony shook his head and went to his room. "You suck," he threw over his shoulder.

Gibbs winced. He hoped that it went better at the Hotchner house.

oOo

"Spencer, what are you doing in there?" Hotch called through the bathroom door. He'd been in there for nearly an hour now.

Spencer didn't hear him as he'd climbed out of the bathroom window right after he'd relieved himself.

"Spencer?" Hotch repeated, knocking on the door. "Come out." There was no answer. Hotch went outside, and saw that the bathroom window was open. "Spencer?" he called looking around.

Spencer was sitting by the pond at the park, watching the ducks. He hoped when he got back to his dad's house that he'd calmed down and forgotten about the spanking he'd promised.

Hotch had gone looking for Spencer. He knew just where to find him. He stopped behind Spencer at the pond. "Running away again?" he asked him incredulously.

Spencer gulped and stood up in a flash. "Dad! Please, I wasn't running away, I..."

"Then what do you call it? You're not getting out of the spanking; in fact, you've just made it worse on yourself. Come on, we're going home," Hotch said, grabbing hold of his hand.

"But dad! Please. I wasn't running away. I just needed to think. And you know I think better when I'm sitting by the pond, watching the ducks! They have a calming effect on me. Maybe you should sit there too to calm down and forget all about the spanking. I am not a child you know!"

Spencer tried to get out of his dad's grip.

Hotch kept a firm grip on him. "It certainly seems like childish behavior to me. This is happening, so quit struggling," he told him. He dragged Spencer with him into the house, and made a stop in the kitchen to grab a wooden spatula.

Spencer gasped. "No! Please, you can't use that!"

"Yes. I'm sorry it had to come to this; I never thought you'd do something to make me have to do this, but you have." Hotch sat down on the bed in Spencer's room and started undoing his son's pants. "I was only going to give you ten swats with the spatula, but because you ran away, I'm doubling that," he told him grimly as he pulled down Spencer's underwear and pulled him over his lap. He started smacking him with his hand.

"Ow! No, Dad! Please stop! I wasn't running away, honest! Ow!" Spencer cried. Isolde came and tried to stop Hotch from hurting her friend further.

"It's for his own good," he told the scrawny cat. She still looked...well, not too good, even after she had grown up.

Hotch kept spanking for a long time and then he picked up the spatula, and rested it on Spencer's bottom. "Twenty to go," he told him.

Spencer was crying. This was the worst spanking he'd ever received and Hotch hadn't even used the spatula yet. "Dad, please." Spencer tried to make his dad change his mind about the spatula.

"Give me your hand," Hotch instructed. He didn't want to accidentally hit Spencer's hand.

Spencer shook his head while crying. "No, Dad. Please," he begged.

Hotch reached around and grabbed Spencer's hand, pinning it to his back gently. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, and raised the spatula. Spencer jumped when he brought it down, but Hotch merely concentrated on counting the swats in his head.

Spencer was sobbing now. Being spanked with a spatula did really hurt even worse than he'd thought.

"Five more to go," Hotch said soothingly. He felt horrible about this. Spencer was crying much harder than he usually did. He brought the spatula down on Spencer's red backside five more times, wincing with each swat. "There, we're done," he told Spencer softly, trying to turn him over. The young man was shaking hard with sobs. "Come on, Spencer. Let Daddy comfort you," Hotch said bewildered.

Spencer let his dad help him to sit on his lap. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

"I know. You'll never pull another stunt like that...running off to Italy. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I heard that? I'm sorry I was so harsh with you, but you will never repeat this type of behavior."

"H-how... d-did y-you find o-out?" he asked between hiccups.

"Gideon called me to talk after he'd met you. I was very surprised that he'd done so in Italy, to say the least," Hotch said, as he stroked Spencer's back.

Spencer tensed. "Why couldn't he just stay out of my life? He seems very fond of that usually. Why does he suddenly want to come back now?" Spencer said angrily, forgetting for a few seconds that he was upset because of the spanking he'd just received.

"I don't know Spencer, I don't know. But if you don't want to see him, you don't have to." Hotch rocked Spencer a little. It had been so long since he'd had Spencer on his lap daily, it seemed.

Spencer leaned back and let his dad comfort him, forgetting all about being modest as his pants and trainers were still down to his knees. "Maybe in a week or two - or longer. He needs to prove to me that he won't just leave again." Spencer then slowly put his thumb into his mouth for comfort.

"But he'll never be my daddy again," he said while he had his thumb in his mouth.

"Alright, that's entirely up to you. And no, no one else will ever be your Daddy now," Hotch said protectively. He'd noticed Spencer sucking his thumb. That was another thing he hadn't done in a long time. "Would you like a bottle? I still have your bottles. Just ask if you need them," Hotch told him.

Spencer considered it. He really wanted it, but he didn't want his dad to think that he was still a baby.

"It's okay, Spencer. You don't need to be embarrassed. Do you want your bottle?"

Spencer nodded slowly. He didn't want to seem too needy.

Hotch pulled up Spencer's trainers and pants and then carried him to the living room and placed him stomach on the couch. "I'll be right back," he told him and went to warm some milk. When it was done, he brought it to Spencer. "Do you want to hold it, or would you rather that I feed you?" Hotch asked. Spencer was not incapacitated anymore, and he wanted to respect him more as an adult, rather than just assuming anything.

"Feed me please, Daddy."

Hotch smiled. "Of course. Come here," he said, sitting on the couch and placing Spencer's upper body on his lap. "Here you go," he said holding the nipple up to his son's mouth.

Spencer started to suckle greedily. It reminded him of safety and comfort.  
Hotch fed Spencer until he fell asleep. He held him as he slept, unwilling to let him go. He hoped he hadn't been too harsh on him.

oOo

Gibbs had ordered pizza even though Tony didn't deserve it. "Tony, the pizza is here! Time to eat!"

Tony came out of his room still moping. "I don't like anchovies," he said sullenly.

"Well, this pizza is mine." Gibbs handed Tony his pizza, which Gibbs knew was Tony's favorite.

Tony accepted it. He liked this kind a lot. He ate it silently.

They just sat there eating in silence for a while.

"So...I'm heading home after dinner," Tony said, like it was no big deal. He hoped that Gibbs had cooled down and stopped being unreasonable.

"In your dreams, Tony. You ARE staying and that's final."

Tony pouted. He finished his pizza and went back to his room to sulk.

'These are going to be two long weeks', Gibbs thought with a sigh.

Tony put a DVD on in his room. He hoped Gibbs would let him go soon. This was really boring. He turned the sound up, so it was loud enough that it would bother Gibbs. He smiled to himself.

Gibbs just let Tony protest. He went down to his basement to work on his boat.

Tony decided to try to sneak out while Gibbs was working on his boat. He walked carefully toward the door, but then a floorboard creaked. He winced.

As Gibbs had perfect hearing, he hurried upstairs. "What do you think you are doing?"

"N-nothing," Tony said, one hand on the doorknob, the older holding his jacket.

"Your room, now! And you'd better stay there!"

Tony stomped all the way back to his room and slammed the door, almost making the whole house shake.

'Yes, this is definitely going to be a very long two weeks', Gibbs thought. He decided to call Hotch and hear how he was doing, and what they were going to do about the Ferrari the boys had bought. He picked up his phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hi," Hotch said. He'd recognized Gibbs' number.

"Hi, Hotch. How is it going in your end? Here it didn't go as well as expected."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, it went as well as _can_ be expected. An escape attempt, a spatula and a bottle in that order. What happened with Tony?"

"A tantrum, sulking, loud music to annoy me, and he tried to escape too, but didn't succeed. He doesn't like the idea that he has to stay here for two months to prove to me that the judge didn't make a mistake in giving him his competency back and that he's grounded for two weeks with a spanking before bed for the first three days."

"Doesn't sound easy. He's really pushing the boundaries isn't he?"

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, he is. Sounds like Spencer is too."

"Yes, but a sound spanking made him considerably easier to be around," Hotch said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I may be forced to give Tony more than those three spankings if he keeps this up. I was wondering. What are we going to with the Ferrari the boys bought in Italy?"

Hotch sighed. "I suggest we sell it. Put the money in two accounts for the boys for a rainy day. They are definitely not keeping the car."

"I agree with you. As your son bought it and with you being his guardian, you are allowed to sell it, right? I know Spencer gave it to Tony and Tony probably would fight about selling it. But legally it can't be Tony's, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. I'll handle it. You'd better get back to your wayward son," Hotch chuckled.

"Yes, I'd better. So for how long is Spencer grounded?"

"Two weeks. More if he keeps breaking the rules. Tony?"

"Same here. I wish Clive would still be available to babysit, and then we 'adults' could go out for a drink."

"Well, he might be. We could give him a call. If he has a day off, he might want to babysit."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll call him one of the coming days. I'll get back to you then," Hotch said.

"Great, can't wait. See you soon, then."

Hotch said his goodbyes and hung up after wishing Gibbs good luck with Tony.

Gibbs went back down to the basement to work for an hour. After an hour he went to Tony and told him to get ready for bed.

Tony knew what that probably meant. "I'm not tired yet," he told Gibbs.

"Get ready for bed now! You are not getting out of a spanking!"

Tony got ready for bed, holding back his tears. Gibbs really meant it this time. But then again, didn't he always?

Gibbs went into Tony's room. No matter what Tony thought, he really didn't like to cause Tony pain, but sadly this needed to be done. He took a seat on Tony's bed. "Tony. Get over my knees," he said firmly.

Tony dragged himself to Gibbs' side and bent over his knees. "Please, dad," he tried.

"This has to be done, Tony and you know it." Gibbs then hurried to start the spanking.

Tony kicked his legs and cried out. "Look, I'm sorry! Stop! Pleeease," he wailed.

"I know you are. It's almost over."

Gibbs hurried to finish the spanking. He got Tony to sit on his lap and he comforted him the best he could. "I could have lost you Tony."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," he cried, clutching Gibbs' shirt.

"Shh, shh. It's okay now. It's over for now. I love you so much, Tony. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"Love you too," Tony mumbled into his shirt. "I'll be good," he vowed.

Gibbs chuckled, "I hope you remember that."

"I will," he said with his thumb in his mouth, snuggling closer.

Gibbs held him close. He really missed these comfort moments, more that he wanted to admit.

"You still want me to be your son?" Tony asked in a small voice. He'd been wondering about that. Maybe that was why he'd been so angry; he'd been afraid that Gibbs would give up on him.

Gibbs hugged him tighter. "Of course. That's why I was worried to death about your safety when Hotch called to inform me that you and Spencer were in Italy when we thought you were in Las Vegas. Please don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry," Tony repeated.

He was relieved that Gibbs still wanted him. He started crying again.

"You want your bottle? I know you don't need it anymore but it might help calm you."

"Mmm," Tony nodded against his chest. He blushed.

"I'll get one ready for you." Gibbs then gently helped Tony to lie on his stomach.

He went to get the bottle ready. He came back and got Tony back into his arms and offered him the bottle.

Tony latched on, relieved. It was actually nice to be back with his dad at the moment. He missed him. And his bottles.

Gibbs kept his son safe in his arms. Tony fell asleep. As Gibbs didn't want to let go, he stayed; holding his son till he fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**What is happening with Spencer?**

The next day Hotch went to wake up Spencer. He was sleeping on his stomach.

"g' away... me sle'py."

"Well, sleepy head, it's time to get up. How's your backside?" he asked.

Spencer threw his pillow at him. "Don't wanna get up. Let me sleep."

Hotch caught the pillow and put it back on the bed. He picked Spencer up easily. "I can dress you too, if you can't do it," he told him, hiding a grin.

Spencer rubbed his eyes sleepily. "'m n't a baby."

"Is that so?" Hotch asked him.

Spencer nodded, but didn't make a move to get dressed on his own.

Hotch put Spencer back on the bed and went to find some clean clothes for him. He dressed him, minding his sore backside. He was still slightly pink.

When Spencer was dressed he tried to lie back down on his bed to sleep some more.

Hotch picked him up and carried him to the kitchen instead. "Breakfast time. Are you going to be a baby from now on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Spencer pouted. "I'm not a baby."

"You're acting like a baby," Hotch said.

"Am not!"

"So all young men in their twenties need their daddies to dress them and feed them in the morning?"

"You could have just let me sleep till I'd been awake enough to do it on my own."

"It's time to get up," Hotch told him and set a bowl in front of him.

Spencer looked disgustedly at the porridge. "I'm not hungry." Instead of taking a seat on the chair with the soft pillow that his dad had gotten for him, he went to get a cup of coffee.

"One cup a day, that's it," Hotch warned.

"But Daaad," Spencer whined.

"But Spencer. That's a rule."

Spencer left his dad in his delusion. He'd later get some when his dad wasn't looking. He poured a half cup so he could get another half later in the day.

Hotch had a cup of coffee too. "You're grounded for the next two weeks," he informed Spencer.

Spencer shook his head. "No way, Dad! You can't make me!"

"Do I need to get the spatula out again?" Hotch threatened. "This is not up for debate. You're grounded. End of story."

"N-no, y-you don't." Spencer winced, as his backside reminded him of the pain.

"Good. I want you to clean your room today. I have some paperwork that needs to be done, and you can clean your room in the meantime."

Spencer wanted to protest, but didn't dare to. "Okay, I'll get right to it." Rather that, than eating the porridge Spencer thought.

"Eat your breakfast first," Hotch said.

Spencer stopped in his tracks. "I'm not hungry," he said and started to walk toward his room.

"Get back here! Spencer, I've had it with the attitude. You will eat your breakfast and clean your room, or so help me you're getting spanked. Again. And you'll be grounded for three weeks as well."

Spencer's shoulders slumped and he hung his head in defeat. He went back to the kitchen and took a seat. He was angry at his dad so he gave him the silent treatment.

Hotch ignored the sullen look on his son's face and started reading the paper, looking up once in a while to make sure he was eating.

Spencer wished that he could give his cat most of the porridge, but sadly his dad was watching him like a hawk even though he was reading his paper.

When Spencer had finished his breakfast, Hotch took the bowl away. "Go on, you can clean your room now."

Spencer still gave him the silent treatment. He stood up and went to work on his stupid chore.

Hotch went to his office and his paperwork. Two hours later he came out to inspect Spencer's room. "Nice. Well done," he praised.

Spencer just nodded. He was still angry and sore and blamed his dad for everything, even though he knew he wasn't at fault.

"Good. Let's go for a walk and then we can make lunch when we get back. It's important that you get your exercise," Hotch said and went to grab Spencer's coat.

Spencer rolled his eyes, but followed him.

Hotch put the coat on Spencer and took his hand. "Come on."

"You don't need to hold my hand anymore, you know that." Spencer pouted while forgetting all about the silent treatment.

"I'm holding your hand, because I don't want to give you the chance to run off. Consider it a part of your grounding," Hotch said, leading him outside.

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. His face went red when people were looking oddly at him.

Hotch ignored any looks they got and led Spencer to the park. They walked for an hour, and then Hotch went to the pond with Spencer to look at the ducks.

Spencer calmed down. He really loved to sit and watch the ducks, he just whished they'd taken some bread with them.

Hotch smiled at him. "Come on, let's get back. You must be hungry."

Before Spencer could answer, his stomach answered for him.

They walked back and Hotch made them sandwiches and vegetable sticks.

As Spencer was very hungry he ate everything without complaint.

"Perhaps you should read a book. I have to make some phone calls." Hotch intended to take care of the car business straight away.

"Okay," Spencer said and went to his room to read.

oOo

Tony didn't get up until noon. It made no sense. Gibbs had actually let him sleep in?

"Morning sleepy head. Come to the kitchen and get some sandwiches."

"''K," Tony yawned and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating.

"Hotch is selling the Ferrari..."

"What? NO! He can't do that. That car is like my baby," Tony cried outraged.

"He can and he will!" Gibbs said firmly.

"But, no! It's mine! He can't do that!"

"He can as Spencer was the one who bought the Ferrari and as Hotch IS Spencer's guardian he CAN sell it."

Tony threw down his cup and jumped to his feet. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Tony. Don't raise your voice at me young man." Gibbs said sternly. "Hotch will put up two accounts; one for Spencer and one for you and split the money in two. It can only be used for reasonable things."

"That's no fun! What am I supposed to do with stupid money in a stupid bank account? I want my car back!"

"It wasn't your car in the first place, you should have known that when Spencer bought the Ferrari while still being under guardianship."

Tony pouted and crossed his arms. This was like, the worst day of his life. He stalked to his room and slammed the door.

Gibbs let out a sigh; this went the way he had expected.

Tony got out his cell phone and called Spencer to explain the disaster.

"He's doing what?" Spencer yelled into the phone.

"He's selling it! He's your dad, can't you talk him out of it? Or trick him or something?"

"I'll try, but I'm never really successful in tricking him."

"Just try okay, it's my car!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll do my best."

"Thanks. Hey, are you grounded too?"

"Yes," Spencer said sadly.

"Damn. I still have two spankings to go," Tony said miserably.

"Two? I'm sorry Tony."

"Yeah, me too. Did Hotch let you off the hook after the hotel room then?" Tony asked.

Spencer winced. "No. I tried to escape, but he found me and I got the worst spanking ever... and with a spatula... that really hurts, Tony."

"Oh, man that sucks. A spatula? Gibbs has never used that on me. I hope your old man didn't give him any bad ideas," Tony said horrified.

"I don't hope so either. Well, I'd better go talk to my dad about the Ferrari."

"Yeah, do that. Hope I'll see you soon, but what with being grounded it might be a while," Tony said sadly.

"Yeah. That really sucks big time."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Bye." He hung up the phone and turned on his TV. At least he could try to re-watch his entire movie collection now that he had nothing better to do.

oOo

As soon as Spencer had hung up he ran to his dad. "You can't sell Tony's Ferrari! How dare you?"

"How dare I? I technically own the car. How dare you speak to your father like that?" Hotch said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's not yours! It's Tony's. I gave it to him! And I'll talk the way I DAMN well please!" Spencer shouted angrily.

Hotch was not impressed with the attitude. "Legally, it is my car, no matter what you did. I'm your guardian. Go stand in the corner, please. Ten minutes. I won't tolerate that type of behavior."

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself. "And what if I don't?"

"I think you know," Hotch said sternly.

As his backside was still sore, he huffed and reluctantly went to face the corner.

Hotch went back to his paperwork. He'd already talked to his contact in the Italian police force. There was a lot of paperwork and then the car would be off his hands.

This sucked big time, Spencer thought. He wished that the judge had given him his competency back four months ago.

After ten minutes Hotch looked up. "You can come out now."

Hotch didn't need to say that twice. Spencer was on his way to his room with a pout.

Hotch sighed. He really hoped Spencer would stop being bratty soon.

Spencer was bored. He then decided to call his mom. His mom was better now with her new medications and she would soon be able to be an outpatient.  
"Spencer? Is it you?" his mom asked.  
"Yes, Mom it's me. Dad is being very annoying."  
"Oh, why is that?" she asked.

"Because he's treating me like a baby. He doesn't accept that I'm a full grown and responsible adult," he whined.

"Really?" Diana asked. "What did he do?"

Spencer told her about the horrible spanking last night.

Diana gasped. "He did? And what did you do to make him have to spank you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why do you think I did anything wrong? You are my mom, you should be on my side," he whined.

"Aaron wouldn't punish you without reason. He's protecting you and I agree with that, so really I am on your side."

"But Moooom," Spencer pouted.

"What did you do, Spencer?" she asked him seriously.

Spencer let out a sigh and told her everything. "You see, I bought the Ferrari for Tony, so dad has no right to sell it"

"Spencer!" his mom exclaimed. "I have half a mind to come over and spank you myself! What on Earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to have fun instead of doing something boring."

"Fun? You could've been hurt!"

"Chill, Mom. Nothing happened."

"'Chill? I am coming over there. I'll have Dr. Norman accompany me," she said.

"What? No! Why?"

"You clearly haven't learned you lesson yet," she scolded.

Spencer gulped. "I did learn my lesson! I did!"

"Are you sure about that? Because I can go put my hairbrush in my purse right now," his mother threatened.

"No! Please. I'm sorry, okay. I'm really sorry. And sorry for disturbing you. So just stay at the hospital and have a great day."

"Well, I'll have a talk with your father. I'll be coming for a visit soon regardless. It's been a while. Whether or not I bring the hairbrush depends on what your Daddy tells me," she said.

Spencer gulped. "But dad already punished me with a spatula and I'm grounded for two weeks," he whined.

"I know. I'll talk to him about it," she said stubbornly.

Spencer let out a sigh of defeat. "Bye, Mom. Say hi to Dr. N from me."

"I will. Be good, and don't get into more trouble. I want my baby to be safe."

"I'm always good, just misunderstood."

"I see," Diana replied. "That explains a lot."

Spencer hung up. He wished he was still in Italy with Tony. That was fun and not like this, being bored to death and grounded with a sore backside.

"It's dinner time," Hotch told him.

Spencer went to the kitchen, pouting.

"Sit mister. And don't even look at your spinach like that. It's very healthy," Hotch said.

"But I hate spinach," he whined.

"If you don't eat it on your own, I will feed it to you," Hotch warned.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. And I would also let you spend thirty minutes in the playpen afterwards while I do the dishes."

"Well, I'll just climb out again, seeing as I'm not physically disabled anymore."

"No, you won't. You be a nice little boy now and finish your dinner. Now!"

"I'm not a little boy. You can't keep telling me what to do! And I'm NOT going to eat that gross spinach!"

Hotch grabbed him and forced him to sit on his lap. He picked up the fork. "We're staying here until you've eaten everything on your plate," he said.

Spencer kept his mouth tightly shut.

"You're either eating, or getting a spanking and then eating," Hotch said flatly. "Don't test me on this."

Spencer gave up and tried to take the fork from Hotch's hand.

Hotch gave it to him. "You're still sitting with me," he said.

Spencer growled but started eating, making sure Hotch knew he did it in protest.

When he was done, Hotch ate his dinner. Afterwards he got up and lifted Spencer from his chair. He put him in the play pen in the living room. "Stay here while I do the dishes," he said.

"What? You can't do that! I'm not staying in here!" Spencer yelled while he started to climb out of the play pen.

"The spatula is right here!" Hotch called from the kitchen.

Spencer got back in the play pen and pouted big time.

True to his word, Hotch let him sit there for thirty minutes. When he'd finished cleaning the kitchen, he sat on the couch watching the news while Spencer felt sorry for himself.

"Hey, Dad. Aren't you forgetting something?" Spencer said from where he sat in the play pen.

Hotch looked at his watch. "You still have four minutes."

"Ahhh, but Dad... please."

"Be quiet, I'm watching the news," Hotch said.

Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and pouted. This really sucked.

When the four minutes were up, Hotch let him out. "Let's watch some TV together," Hotch said. "There's a documentary about space travel on."

Spencer couldn't say no to that and he was happy that he was finally released from his prison.

Hotch put and arm around his shoulders when they were sitting on the couch. Spencer reluctantly snuggled closer. "See? It's much nicer like this, when you're behaving yourself," Hotch said, kissing his temple.

Spencer didn't really want to comment on that so he kept quiet.

Strangely enough, Hotch knew most of the things in the documentary already. Spencer had probably told him at some point. He tended to ramble. Hotch smiled and then his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

He picked it up. "Aaron here."

"Hi Aaron. It's me Diana. I'm worried about Spencer. He called me."

"He did?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, and he sounded really bratty. I was tempted to come right away with a brush."

"I know the feeling. I've already punished him, though," Hotch said and told her about Spencer's behavior and his method of handling it these past couple of days.

"I'm sure you're doing a great job, but let me know when you need my help and I'll be right there."

"I will. I may just need a break at some point. And an extra hand if you will, so mine doesn't fall off," he joked drily.

Spencer didn't like what he was hearing.  
"Just shout and Dr. Norman and I will be there."

"Good to know. I might take you up on that offer. Have a good night," he told her.

"Good night to you too, and give my baby a kiss from me."

"I will. I'm sure he'll be happy about that," Hotch said smirking. "Talk to you later."

Spencer tried to hide a yawn from his dad.

Hotch kissed his forehead. "That was from Mommy."

Spencer gave him an annoyed glare.

Time for bed, I think," Hotch said, getting up. "Come on."

"I'm not tired," Spencer lied.

"Yes, you are. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll tuck you in."

Spencer tried to hide a yawn again. "No. I don't want to. I want to see the new season of Criminal Minds."

"Bed. Now. I'm done discussing with you," Hotch ordered.

"But I want to see it. I love watching Matthew Gubler as the geeky agent; it's strange that he kind of reminds me of myself."

Hotch raised his eyebrows. He'd noticed the similarity. Quite frankly, he thought the writers had been talking with FBI-people who knew Spencer. He was not someone who went unnoticed at the bureau and chances were that he'd been mentioned when Anderson had consulted on the show. He picked Spencer up and carried him to his room. "Put on your pajamas."

Spencer stomped his foot. "No! I wanna watch TV!"

Hotch swatted his bottom. "You're going to bed!"

"Ow!" Spencer was tired and cranky and he didn't know why he was so bratty. "What is wrong with me, Daddy? Am I having a relapse?" Spencer asked while whimpering. He was so worried that he was having a relapse. He'd had nightmares about it since he was able to start living in his apartment on a trial basis.

"No, Spencer. You're just tired. You know this happens when you're tired. You've had a busy week," Hotch said. He really hoped that was what it was.

Spencer rubbed his eyes.

"Do you need help getting dressed for bed? And don't you think a diaper would be a good idea? You've been very stressed out this week."

"No, I don't need a diaper," he whined. He was really sleepy now and didn't know what he wanted or needed.

"Come on, I'll help you. It'll be just like old times," Hotch said, and helped Spencer lie down on the bed. He went to the bathroom and found a stack of diapers in the back of one of the cupboards. He took one and brought it to Spencer's room. This brought back memories, Hotch thought as he diapered Spencer. He didn't think pull-ups would be the best thing now, because Spencer seemed to need a lot of help at the moment and the diapers were easier. He was used to changing Spencer. He helped him into some PJ's and tucked the covers around him. "Goodnight, baby. Daddy loves you," Hotch said, patting his head lovingly.

Spencer eyes were drooping and he slowly put his thumb into his mouth. "N'ght, Daddy."

It didn't take long before Spencer was in deep sleep.

Hotch smiled softly and left the room. There was a heavy feeling in his chest though. He'd missed having Spencer around and taking care of him, but he really wanted Spencer to stay healthy and independent. He'd ask Dr. Norman or Clive about it if it continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tony just can't stay in line, can he? Here's the next chapter.**

The next day Tony was watching Kill Bill for the third time. He sighed loudly. "DAD? I'm bored!" he called.

"Well, if that's so the garden needs some long needed TLC."

"What? Nooo. I don't want to be here. I want to go to the movies. And the bar."

"You're grounded, so you'd better stay here," Gibbs said firmly.

Tony grumbled. When Gibbs went to the bathroom, he snuck outside. Now he just needed to borrow Gibbs' car. He found the spare car key in the garage and got behind the wheel.

oOo

Gibbs couldn't believe it. The police had just called him to tell him that his son had had an accident driving his car. At the moment Gibbs didn't give a damn about his car being a total wreck, but he did worry about his son. He was so afraid that this time he was going to lose him and if not, he'd maybe be the way he was the last time when he was in an accident or even worse.

"Please Doctor, tell me that my son is okay."

"He's fine. Just a few bruises and a scratch on his cheek. Nothing to worry about. He just had a scare. I don't think that young man will be breaking the speed limit anytime soon again. You can come pick him up right away," the doctor said.  
Gibbs let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, don't worry, Doc. I'll help him with that."

Gibbs then went to Tony's room. Tony looked at him miserably. "Dad... I'm sorry," he began.  
Gibbs hurried to give Tony a hug. "I know you are. I was so scared that I'd lost you this time." He then broke the hug and looked firmly at him. "We're going to talk about it when we get home. The doc told me I could take you home now."  
Tony squirmed. "But I'm kind of sore. My ribs hurt. Maybe I should stay a while?" he asked hopefully.  
"You want to stay at the hospital? Why do I have a hard time believing that? Even if you stayed here, you'd be punished for your actions."  
Tony pouted. "I didn't mean to crash the car. I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one," he offered.  
"It's not about my car. It's about you disobeying me and risking your own life like that. Now let's go home; we'll talk about it then."  
"Oh.. okay," Tony said. Of course he'd be mad about that as well. Didn't seem like he was getting out of this one. He got dressed and went with Gibbs outside. He'd apparently been by Tony's place to borrow his car. Tony winced. It really wasn't good that he'd totaled Gibbs' car.

oOo

Spencer was having a nightmare that he had a relapse and was back to being a baby. He twisted and turned in his bed and suddenly there was a loud bumping sound and his head hurt. Spencer was lying on the floor and screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!"  
Hotch was startled awake by Spencer's screams and he ran to his room to find him lying on the floor, twisted in his sheets. He pulled him into his arms, brushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his face. "Spencer, Daddy's here, wake up," he urged.  
Spencer was sobbing. "Daddy! Daddy! Don't leave me! I don't want to be in an institution!"  
"Institution? You're not going anywhere, it was just a nightmare," Hotch reassured him, patting his back. "You were sweating a lot; let's get you changed into something clean and dry, okay?" Hotch said worriedly. His back was damp with sweat.  
Spencer finally woke up and he hurried to wrap his arms around his dad. "My head hurts, Daddy." Spencer had hit his head when he fell off the bed and there was a lump on his forehead.  
Hotch felt it tenderly. "You hit your head when you fell out of bed. I'll give you something for the headache in a moment." He removed Spencer's pajamas and his wet diaper and dressed him in clean clothes, after which he led him by the hand to the kitchen and gave him two aspirin. "Are you hungry?"

Spencer rubbed his eyes and nodded. He was hiccupping.  
Hotch made him a bowl of cereal. It wasn't the healthiest thing in the world, but Spencer liked this sugary contraption called Count Chocula.

Spencer tried to eat on his own but somehow his hand wouldn't cooperate with him and he was about to cry again. He was so afraid that he was having a relapse.  
"Don't worry," Hotch told him and took the spoon from him, beginning to feed him. He'd really have to talk to Dr. Norman about this.  
Spencer nodded sadly and opened his mouth so his dad could feed him. His head was really hurting and he was so scared that he'd never get back to normal.

After breakfast, Hotch put Spencer on the couch for a nap. He stayed in the living room in case Spencer had a nightmare. He didn't want him to fall off the couch. He thought of the crib that was in the attic now, unassembled. Maybe he'd put it up there too soon, he worried. He really needed Dr. Norman to have a look at Spencer. Spencer slept restlessly on the couch.

Hotch called Dr. Norman and explained the situation. "So I'm worried that maybe he's relapsing," he explained.  
"I see that it is worrisome. Are you able to come to the clinic? Clive and I will then check him over."  
"Yes. Can I bring him over now? I know it's early," Hotch said.  
"Of course, and don't worry about the time. Spencer is like family."  
"I'm happy you all feel that way. I'm bringing him over now." Hotch hung up and woke Spencer, getting him dressed and into the car.  
When they arrived at the clinic Dr. Norman and Clive wanted to do some medical tests first to see if there was a somatic reason for it, and if not see if it was a psychological problem.

Hotch stayed in the exam room with Spencer to calm him down.  
Spencer sobbed when Dr. Norman wanted to take some blood samples. "No! No needles!"  
"Shh, it's okay Spencer. You can sit on my lap while he draws the blood, how's that sound?" Hotch said.  
Spencer nodded and got on his lap.  
"When will you have the results?" Hotch asked concerned, as he calmed a distraught Spencer afterwards.  
"In a few hours." Dr. Norman handed him a plastic cup. "Please go with Spencer to the bathroom and see if Spencer can fill this cup."  
"Alright," Hotch said. "Come on, Spencer." He took him to the bathroom and handed him the cup. "Dr. Norman needs a urine sample."  
Spencer tried to unzip his pants but it wouldn't budge. He whimpered.  
Hotch helped him. "Here, try to see if you can pee," he told him.  
Spencer did try and luckily he could fill it though not without pain.  
They gave the cup back to Dr. Norman.  
Dr. Norman took it and tested it with a stick, he then frowned. "I think I know what's causing it. I need to get the urine sample tested further..:"  
"What is it?" Hotch asked.  
"A bladder infection. He'll need some antibiotics and to drink cranberry juice and I'm sure he'll be fine. "  
Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. "A bladder infection? Is that causing all of his symptoms?"  
"Yes, combined with the alcohol intake you mentioned."  
"I see. Well, I'm glad that's all it is." Hotch accepted the prescription that Dr. Norman handed him. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. It's important that he takes the antibiotics every day until the package is empty and that he stays away from alcohol for at least for a few months. With his background there's a big risk that it could become permanent if he doesn't follow these restrictions."

"I'll make sure he follows your instructions to the letter. Again, thank you," Hotch said and picked Spencer up. "I'd better get him home again."  
"You do that. Maybe you should consider getting the crib reassembled, at least until he's back to normal again."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I will do that," Hotch said.  
Dr. Norman nodded satisfied and went to hug Spencer goodbye. "Now behave, Spencer. Your mom and I will come and visit you very soon. Spencer smiled brightly.

"We're looking forward to it," Hotch said. When they were back at home, Hotch placed Spencer in his playpen with a few toys. "Stay here for a while. Daddy has to assemble your crib. Just call for me if you need anything."  
Spencer didn't look happy at all that he was being placed in a play pen. "No, please and no crib. I don't want to get back into the crib, Daddy."  
"It's only for a little while. We don't want you to get anymore bumps on your head." He handed Spencer a blanket. "You can perhaps take a nap."  
Spencer was really sleepy so he let Hotch put a blanket over him. It didn't take long before Spencer fell asleep in the play pen with a teddy bear in his arms, sucking his thumb.

Hotch set to work on the crib.

oOo

Tony was not happy to walk through the front door. Why did he keep getting into trouble? he wondered.  
"Go stand in the corner till I tell you to come out," Gibbs said sternly.  
Tony nodded sadly and did as he was told.  
Gibbs went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. When he was done he told Tony that he could get out and come into the kitchen for breakfast.  
Tony went to the kitchen and sat down, not meeting Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs handed him a bowl of porridge and gave him a firm look, warning him not to complain about his breakfast.  
Tony hated porridge. It was disgusting and sticky, but he ate it without complaint. He figured he'd better, if he wanted to get back in Gibbs' good graces anytime soon.

When they were done with their breakfast Gibbs said, "Go to your room. I'll be there as soon as I've cleaned up the kitchen."  
"Do I have to?" Tony asked, a slight whine to his voice.  
"Yesm you do. Now go." Gibbs said firmly.  
Tony hung his head and went to his room, throwing himself onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. Why had he thought that he'd get away with taking Gibbs' car? His dad seemed to find out what he'd done no matter what. He sighed.  
Gibbs hurried to clean the kitchen. Before he went to Tony he took out a spatula and brought it with him. He wasn't looking forward to what he was going to do. He went with heavy heart to Tony's room, spatula in hand.

Tony looked up and his eyes widened when he saw what Gibbs was carrying. "Dad..." he said, and pushed himself further back on his bed.

"You brought this on to yourself, Anthony. You broke so many rules and the worst one was endangering your own life and those of others and that I can't overlook that. Now stand up and drop them son."  
"But please! I didn't mean to..." Tony said frightened. He was not going to put himself through this willingly. Gibbs was clearly overreacting, he thought.  
"You didn't mean to take my car? And break the speed limits? So you think it happened by accident?"  
"I... I wasn't thinking okay? Haven't you ever done something stupid?" he pleaded.  
"Yes, and I got punished for it by my dad. I thought you'd learned a lesson after you got caught in Italy, but I guess you didn't. Now enough stalling. Drop them now!" Gibbs said firmly.

Seeing there was no way out, Tony got to his feet. He started unbuttoning his pants and gave his dad one last hurt-puppy look.  
Gibbs gave him a stern look, prompting him to continue. He took a seat on the bed, "Over my knees now son."  
Tony whimpered but complied. He wished he could be anywhere but here.  
Gibbs started the spanking with hand before he used the spatula he'd laid beside him. He spanked him harder he'd ever done before, but not too hard. He didn't want it to be a beating, rather than a punishment.  
Tony kicked his legs and tried to hold still. It was getting warm back there really fast. "Ouch, Dad!"  
Gibbs ignored his son's pleas even though it was hard. "You'd better think twice before you ever pull a stunt like that ever again!" he lectured between swats. He then stopped to pick up the spatula and started to swat Tony with it, not as hard as he did with his hand though.  
The spatula really stung and Tony yelped. "Please!" he wailed, trying to cover his backside and roll off Gibbs' lap at the same time.  
Gibbs got him back over his knees, "Give me your hands."  
Tony sobbed and did as he was told. Gibbs had never been this hard on him before.  
Gibbs pinned Tony's hand on the small of his back and then hurried to finish the spanking.  
Tony was crying desperately by the end of it, his breath coming in gasps. "I'm so-so sor-ry," he wailed. He should never have worried Gibbs like that. Why did he have to do things like that? Gibbs was right; he could have been killed. And then his dad would've been all alone. That thought made him sob harder.  
Gibbs gently pulled Tony's underwear and pants up and held him on his lap, keeping his backside from touching anything. "Shh, shh; it's okay now."  
Tony hugged his dad closely. "I'm really sorry. I don't want you to end up alone. I'm sorry..." he cried, pressing his face against his dad's shirt and inhaling. He smelled safe.  
"I know you are. I hope you've finally learned a lesson." Gibbs hugged him close.  
"I have. I won't ever do something like that again. I promise. I love you Daddy," Tony sniffled.  
"I love you too, son. Never forget that."  
Tony sat with his dad until the tears had almost stopped. He sucked his thumb and snuggled closer.  
Tony fell asleep in his dad's arms. Gibbs kept him tightly in his embrace for a while until his limps complained. He gently tucked Tony in on his stomach. He gave Tony a kiss on the forehead and took a chair and watched over his son while he slept.

Tony dreamed about his own funeral. His dad was there, crying. He'd never seen Gibbs cry before. Then everybody left and Gibbs stood alone in front of three graves. He'd lost everyone; his wife, his daughter and now his son too. Tony woke up screaming.  
Gibbs hurried to lie on the bed close to his son and gather him in his arms. "Shh, shh. It was a nightmare. I'm here, son. I'm here."  
"Daddy. Please stay," Tony mumbled, crying. He clung to Gibbs.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs hugged Tony tight.  
Back in his dad's arms, Tony fell asleep again.  
It didn't take long before Gibbs did too.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the very kind reviews :)

Hotch was having a discussion with Spencer at breakfast. "You have to take the pills. They will make you feel better," Hotch insisted.  
Spencer kept his mouth shut and shook his head wildly.  
"Spencer... Dr. Norman said you have to take the pill because of the bladder infection. You are going to take them," Hotch said sternly.

Spencer was stubborn; he didn't want to take any gross pills. So he kept shaking his head.  
Hotch sighed. "I don't want to have to force you, Spencer," he warned as he walked closer, pills in hand.  
Spencer stood up and tried to escape.  
Hotch caught him with an arm around his middle. He pulled him down to sit on his lap and pried his mouth open, forcing the pills inside. He really wished Spencer would be more cooperative.  
Tears appeared in Spencer's eyes. He really didn't want to take those pills, so he didn't swallow.  
"If you don't swallow them, Dr. Norman will give you a shot instead," Hotch told him holding the sippy cup up to Spencer's lips.  
Spencer gave Hotch a shocked look, while shaking his head no. By reflex, Spencer was about to spit the pills out as they tasted really bad.  
Hotch pressed the cup to Spencer's mouth. "Here, swallow them quickly," he instructed. Spencer reluctantly did.  
Hotch hugged Spencer afterwards. "Well done, Spencer. Let's try it without all the protests next time."

Spencer didn't like that idea at all, and let Hotch know it with his body language.

"You want a bottle?" Hotch asked, hoping to cheer him up a bit.  
Spencer forgot all about his misery, and nodded with a smile.  
Hotch got up and gestured for Spencer to sit down and wait. He warmed a bottle of milk in the microwave and screwed the nipple back on. "Here or in the living room?" he asked Spencer.  
"Living room, Daddy"  
"Alright." He took Spencer's hand and led him to the couch in the living room where he cradled him against his chest and put the nipple in his mouth.  
Spencer latched on and he started to suckle slowly, while looking with child-like innocence up at his daddy.

"That's better isn't it?" Hotch said and smiled down at him. Spencer smiled while nodding.

When Spencer had finished the bottle Hotch let him rest on the couch a bit while he called Garcia. He needed her to bring over some cranberry juice. Dr. Norman thought it might help clear up Spencer's bladder infection faster.  
"What can I do for my favorite Boss-man?"  
"Hi, Garcia. I need you to do me a favor," he said and explained everything about Italy, Spencer's bladder infection and his related behavior these past few days. "So Dr. Norman suggested cranberry juice, but I don't want to leave Spencer alone and I don't like the idea of taking him to the store with me either," he said.  
"Oh, my poor baby... Did he really go to Italy without your knowledge?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes. But I believe he's very sorry about that now," he commented dryly.  
"Why... oh... I see. I'll go to the store right away. Do you need anything else for Spencer? Diapers?"

"Yes, probably a lot more. Powder and wipes as well. And get him a few new pacifiers. I don't want to use the old ones. They've been lying in a drawer for months now," Hotch said.  
"On it Boss."  
Hotch said goodbye and went back to Spencer, who was staring at the ceiling. "Bored?" he asked.  
"Yes. Can I watch Criminal Minds? he asked hopefully.

"No, not while you're in this state. It's not for children," Hotch said and began to dig through a box of DVDs, looking for something family-oriented that would be safe for Spencer to watch. He settled on "Lassie".  
"But I'm not a child," he whined, while he was hugging his teddy bear.  
Hotch shook his head. "At the moment you kind of are. Do you want to watch this?" he asked, gesturing to the DVD in his hand.  
Spencer nodded, while putting his thumb into his mouth as his baby side took control of the adult side.  
Hotch put the DVD on, and sat down next to Spencer to watch it with him. A little while later, the doorbell rang and he got up to answer the door. "Hi, Garcia."

Garcia was carrying bags full of stuff for Spencer. "Ah, Boss-man. A little help here, please."

"Of course," Hotch said taking two of the bags from her. "Went a little overboard?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I don't want my baby to be missing anything."  
"I dare say not," Hotch said carrying the bags into the kitchen.  
Garcia hurried to Spencer. She hugged him. "Aww, I've missed you so much baby, but you'd better get better."

Spencer hugged her back. "I will, Mommy."  
Hotch smiled at them both. He'd put cranberry juice in a bottle and handed it to Spencer. "You have to drink a lot of this to help clear up the infection."  
As Spencer thought it was normal juice he took it and he winced when he tasted it. "Yuck." He then handed the bottle to Hotch. "Me no like."  
Hotch frowned and gave it back to him. "But it helps. Drink it."

"If you add some sugar I may like it," he said hopefully.  
"No, no sugar." Hotch gave the bottle to Garcia, hoping she could persuade him to drink.

Spencer pouted when Hotch said no to the sugar. Garcia got him on her lap she then persuaded him to drink with the promise of ice cream afterwards. Spencer hurried to drink the juice.

Hotch went to fetch a bowl of Spencer's favorite ice cream. Trust him to find a way to get his sugar anyway.

"He needs to eat the ice cream in the kitchen," Hotch told Garcia.  
Garcia put the DVD player on pause and went to the kitchen with Spencer.  
She fed him the cold treat, trying to prevent him from getting it all over his face and hair. Hotch watched in amusement.  
When Spencer was finished eating ice cream he tried to snatch some of his daddy's coffee when the 'adults' weren't looking.  
On his way to get a cup of coffee for himself and Garcia, Hotch saw Spencer trying to sneak a cup. He took it out of his hands and gave him a stern look. "You get to sit in the playpen while Garcia and I have coffee," he told Spencer carrying him to the playpen and leaving him there.  
Spencer started to cry. "I want coffee! Daddy! Get me out of here!"  
Hotch just shook his head and went to get two cups of coffee. He handed one to Garcia and sat down next to her, ignoring Spencer's wailing.  
Garcia looked pleadingly at Hotch; it was very difficult for her to ignore Spencer's wails.  
"Go on then. You're spoiling him," Hotch said.  
Garcia smiled brightly and went to get Spencer. She went back to the kitchen with him. "Now, you behave now. No coffee for you, young man," she said as firmly as she could, though it didn't sound very convincing.  
"You can have milk instead," she suggested.  
Spencer pouted. But milk was better than water, so he nodded.  
Garcia put a sippy cup in front of him. "You can just pretend that it's coffee," she said, winking at him.  
Spencer gave her a glare that meant that he didn't think it was funny at all.  
Garcia took the cup back and glanced into the living room. She held a finger up to her lips, telling him to keep quiet. Then she added a bit of coffee to the cup and silently snuck back to the table and handed it to him. "No telling Daddy about that," she whispered and kissed his ear.  
Spencer shook his head, smiling brightly. He enjoyed it very much.  
Garcia ruffled his hair. "My little coffee-monster."

When Hotch came back to the kitchen both Spencer and Garcia looked as innocent as they could.  
"What's going on here?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing, Daddy."  
"Aha," Hotch replied. "What did I tell you about lying, young man?"  
Spencer bit his lip and looked at Garcia for help.  
"It's nothing, Hotch," she said, smiling.  
Spencer put his thumb into his mouth and looked at him with wide innocent brown eyes.  
Hotch knew something was going on, but let it go. Garcia wouldn't let anything happen to Spencer, so he doubted it was serious. "Let Garcia change your diaper, Spencer. I'll do the dishes in the meantime."  
"No new diaper on. Me a big boy."  
"Indeed." Hotch said sarcastically. "Garcia, do you mind?"  
Garcia nodded and stood up and guided Spencer to the bathroom. She wished that the changing table was still there. She put some towels on the floor and started to change Spencer. He protested getting a new one on. "No! Me a big boy! No need diapers!"  
"You diaper is all wet. I'd say that indicates a need for them," she commented. "Lift your bottom."  
Spencer pouted and reluctantly lifted his bottom.  
Garcia put the dry diaper under him and fastened the sides. "I bought you really some cool new ones. Lots of pictures on them. I think the white ones are horribly boring," she said conversationally.  
Spencer just played with a pacifier Garcia had given him.

Garcia fastened his pants and helped him up. "What do you want to do now? I'm staying tonight," she said, beaming.  
Spencer smiled brightly at that. "Finish watching Lassie?"  
"Sure, everybody loves that dog," Garcia said and dragged Spencer back into the living room.  
While they were watching Lassie, Hotch talked with Gideon on the phone.

"I really want to get back into his life, Aaron. Please let me."  
"Jason, it's not that simple. He's not in a good state now because of the infection. He can't make an informed decision."

"But you are his guardian aren't you? So you can decide for him."  
"I won't make that decision, Jason. When he gets better, he can decide for himself," Hotch sighed.  
"But Aaron. Please," Gideon said in a begging voice.  
"He's like a baby now, he wouldn't understand any of this," Hotch argued.  
"Can't I just come visit? Just once? And when he gets to upset I'll go again, straight away."  
Hotch considered it. Maybe it would be okay. At least in this state Spencer would not just be hurt and angry. "Alright then."

"Thank you, Aaron."  
"When would you like to come?"  
"Can I come today?"  
"I guess. But you can't stay long. Spencer's not well," Hotch said.  
"Okay. See you very soon."  
"Alright," Hotch said and hung up. He just hoped Spencer would be up to this, and that Gideon was really thinking about Spencer's needs too and not just his own.

A few hours later Gideon was at the door.  
"Come on in, Spencer's in the living room," Hotch told him.  
Gideon followed Hotch to the living room. He was a little surprised to see Spencer sucking on a pacifier, while he was sitting on Garcia's lap.  
Garcia sent a scowl in Gideon's direction and pulled Spencer closer to her body. "Gideon," she greeted with a coldness no one knew she could possess.  
Gideon gave her a guilty smile. "Garcia." He then turned his attention to Spencer. "Hi, Spencer. Nice to see you again. What a sweet teddy you got there. What's his name?"

Spencer looked at him shyly. "Hi Uncle Gideon. His name is Mr. Sagan."  
Gideon chuckled. Of course it was. Gideon sat down next to them, noting the way Garcia tensed. He kept his focus on Spencer however.  
"Are you here to stay? If you are not, Mr. Sagan doesn't want to play with you," Spencer said bluntly.  
Gideon's face fell. "I…well, I'm staying for a while, yes," he confirmed, reaching out for the teddy.  
Spencer looked firmly at Gideon. "No! Mr. Sagan doesn't want to play with you if you don't promise to stay in Quantico."  
Gideon swallowed nervously. He hadn't really thought much about the future. Well, not outside wanting Spencer to be a part of it. "I...I promise," he said, grasping Spencer's hand.  
Spencer smiled. "Good, because Mr. Sagan was really sad when you left. He thought you were mad at him. That he was the reason you left. He even considered what it would be like if he ended his life," he said, while tears ran down his face.  
Hotch grabbed hard onto the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. He didn't know that part. Gideon could've killed his baby. He glared at him.  
Gideon gulped. "I am so sorry Sp... Mr. Sagan. I really didn't meant to make you sad. And no, you're not the reason I left. I was a fool in thinking of my own needs before yours. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Spencer held his teddy to his ear and then nodded. He then turned his attention back to Gideon. "Yes, he forgives you, but he won't if you leave him."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I would like to be around you both," Gideon promised. It had been so long since he'd had a small child himself, and he'd almost forgotten what it was like.  
Spencer raised his arms toward him, silently asking to be picked up. Gideon complied. Spencer didn't weigh enough, his mind told him. He just hugged him close. "I've missed you."  
"Mr. Sa... I missed you too."  
Gideon bounced him instinctively and sighed. "I'm so sorry."  
"Just don't leave again, okay?"  
"I won't, I won't," Gideon assured him. For once in his life he had come back to pick up the pieces. Maybe he could fix things with Spencer. It had been too late to fix things with his own son.  
Spencer let out a relieved sigh and snuggled close.

Hotch stood up to get a bottle of cranberry juice. "You can feed it to him if you want," he offered as he returned.  
¨Gideon nodded and offered Spencer the juice. "What do I get if I drink the yucky juice?" Spencer asked with hopeful brown eyes.  
"Milk," Garcia promised.  
"Candy?" Spencer asked with puppy-dog-eyes.  
"Not this late, but you can have milk before bed," Garcia told him.  
Spencer let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly opened his mouth.  
Gideon fed him, watching in fascination. It was completely new to see Spencer like this. It made something inside him hurt and feel warm at the same time.

Spencer was happy when the bottle was finally empty. The taste didn't get better.  
"Do I burp him too?" Gideon joked.  
Garcia chuckled. "No you don't, but you can get him ready for bed if you want?"  
"Alright. Where's his bedroom?" he asked.  
Garcia showed him his room and handed him a clean sleeper, a diaper and wipes.  
"Oh...thanks. It's been a while since I've done this," Gideon confessed. He guessed things hadn't changed much since. He decided to place Spencer on the bed. He took his pants and diaper off and managed to put the clean one on correctly.  
When he was done Garcia handed him a toothbrush and some toothpaste. "Remember now - not too much toothpaste."  
"I know," Gideon said and proceeded to brush Spencer's teeth. "Rinse your mouth."

Spencer did and then he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Gideon placed him in the crib and tucked him in and started singing a lullaby that he used to sing to his own son when he was a baby.  
The lullaby really calmed Spencer and he fell asleep.

Gideon went back to the living room. "Thank you for this," he told Hotch sincerely.  
"You're welcome. Did you remember to pull up the rail on Spencer's crib?"  
"I did. He seems so young now. Please take good care of him."

"Of course we will - like we did when he had the accident. Now remember what you promised the boy!" Hotch said firmly.  
"Yes, I will really try to keep my promise this time," Gideon said, momentarily lost in the memory of his bad days.  
"No! Gideon. Trying isn't good enough! Either you stay for good or leave now. I don't want to risk Spencer's life over your selfishness! We're all lucky Spencer didn't take his own life after you left!"  
Gideon looked startled. "I…I'm sorry. I'll stay. I've missed him, and I never meant for him to do anything to harm himself..."  
Hotch nodded satisfied. "You'd better, or I promise I will hunt you down and you'll be very sorry."  
Somehow, Hotch actually seemed serious. Gideon's eyes widened. "No need for that," he said.  
"Good, as long as that is clear. Let's get some coffee."  
"Alright." Gideon really needed coffee now.

They sat down with a cup of coffee each. "Just to make it clear, I am Spencer's father now and that will never change. You need to accept that you only can be his uncle."  
Gideon didn't really like the sound of that, but he knew Hotch was right. "Of course."  
Hotch nodded satisfied. "I have a little over a week left of my vacation. But I have a feeling Spencer won't be able to go back to work for quite a while and that he'll needs someone to look after him. Are you available?"  
"Well, yes, of course." Gideon was surprised that Hotch would trust him with Spencer, but also very happy. "Anytime you need me."  
"Good. But I warn you, Spencer can really be a handful, more so than he was when you were on our team. You need to be firm with the rules. You need to let Spencer know that you mean business. No empty threats."  
Gideon could hardly imagine Spencer doing anything he wasn't supposed to. He smiled. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."  
"Remember; he snuck away to Italy while claiming he'd stay in Las Vegas. Believe me, Spencer can and does do things he's not supposed to." Hotch told him of all the mischief Spencer and Tony had been up from the day they met each other.  
Gideon's eyes widened in disbelief. Surely that was not Spencer? "How do you handle it?"  
"With groundings, time outs on a naughty chair or in the play pen and... spankings."  
"You hit him?" Gideon cried outraged.  
"Yes, I do... I spank him when he misbehaves, and by the way - you have no right to judge me!"  
"What good can that possibly achieve?" Gideon went on. "I'm not judging you, I just don't think it is the right thing to do! There are better ways to handle him," he argued.  
"Well, let's talk about this again after you've taken care of Spencer for two weeks."  
"We will," Gideon said, confident that his talking skills would be sufficient to keep Spencer in line.  
"Well, I'd better get going. I need to find a permanent place to stay."

Hotch said goodbye and went to watch the news with Garcia. Garcia looked over at Hotch. "Do you really believe that Gideon will stay this time?"  
"I certainly hope so. He seemed sincere enough. I just can't bear the thought of Spencer going through all that again," he said sadly. "If Gideon pulls another stunt like he did before, you hereby have my permission to erase his existance," he said smiling.  
"Consider it done, in case he does," she said sincerely.  
"Sounds good. I think he has genuinely missed Spencer, though."  
"Yeah, it really sounded like it."  
"He did well with him, tucking him in and such. I'll have to give him a chance to prove that he really wants this at least," Hotch said, sighing.  
Garcia nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

They both turned their attention back to the television.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

"But Dad, I'm bored. I've been here for like...five days! Can't I just go see Spencer?" Tony pleaded. He was really sick of being in the house all the time.  
"No, you cannot. You have a little more than a week left. You can help me with my boat."  
"But you'll never finish that boat anyway, and I miss Spencer," Tony whined.  
"Sorry Tony, grounding is grounding. So you can either stay bored, or help me with my boat. And I promise you; I will finish the boat."  
Tony sighed. "Okay, then. I'll help with the stupid boat."

Gibbs showed Tony how to help. Gibbs was really patient when instructing Tony. He was happy he could teach his son something.  
It turned out to be rather fun, working on the boat. Tony had never had anyone to teach him things like that. Or a father who actually wanted to spend time with him for that matter. "So, can we go sailing some time?"  
Gibbs smiled brightly. "Of course."  
"You're the best Dad in the world, you know," Tony said and kept sanding.  
Gibbs had a lump in his throat. It had been a long time since he'd heard those words last time and it was a little girl who had said it, Tony's sister. Gibbs gave Tony a hug. "And you are the best son ever."  
Tony was a little surprised, but hugged him back. "I don't like being grounded, but I've missed spending time with you."  
Gibbs chuckled. "No one likes it. I didn't either, when my dad grounded me. I've missed spending time with you too."  
"Maybe we can go fishing with Grandpa soon again?" he asked hopefully. Gibbs nodded and patted Tony's head.

oOo

While Hotch and Gibbs were out for a drink, Gideon was babysitting Spencer while Clive babysat Tony at Gibbs' house.

"No! Me not wanna!" Spencer said firmly.

Gideon sighed. Spencer had been giving him a hard time for the past hour. At first he didn't want to take a nap, then he didn't want to play with any of his toys, and now he didn't want his lunch. "It's just a sandwich, please eat it Spencer."

Spencer shook his head. "Nah ah. Me not wanna."

"You have to eat, and this type of food it good for you. It upsets me when you act that way," Gideon explained, as patiently as he could. He hoped this strategy would work.

Spencer then threw the sandwich on the floor.

"That's it, Spencer."

Time to try something other than just talking. He put one of the kitchen chairs in the corner and led Spencer to it. "You're sitting here for five minutes." He felt like he'd already tried everything else and maybe a timeout would do the trick. He frowned, feeling a bit put out that his excellent negotiation skills were failing him now.  
Spencer started to cry. He got of the chair. "No!"  
Gideon rubbed his face with his hand. He'd never imagined that Spencer would be this bad. "Sit back down, Spencer. I'm warning you!"  
Spencer stomped his foot in the beginning of a temper tantrum. "No! Me NOT wanna!"  
Gideon picked him up and carried him to the living room and put him into the play pen. He decided to call Garcia and ask her for help. Surely, Spencer was not always this impossible to deal with. Thankfully she picked up.

"Hi JG. What can I help you with?"  
"Hi. I really need some advice." He explained the situation. "I really don't know why he acts like that. I get the feeling that he's just testing me."  
"He is. He's testing your boundaries to see how far he can push you. A firm hand will help."

Spencer was wailing and kicking at the rails in the play pen. He started throwing his toys out.  
"A firm hand? I don't know..." he said. It was really against his beliefs. He'd never done that to his own son. Granted, he'd left raising him to his wife mostly, but still… He wasn't one for changing his views all of a sudden.  
"Trust me; it will help. I didn't like it either, not at first. But it has a great effect on him."

Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose and threw a glance at Spencer. Maybe she was right.  
"If you're sure? Alright, I might have to try it." Gideon was at the end of his rope.  
"Good luck."

Spencer was now trying to climb out of his play pen.  
Gideon went to him. "Spencer, you get one last chance. Either you do as you're told, or I'll spank you. Is that clear?"  
Spencer didn't believe him, so he kept trying to climb out.  
Gideon picked him up and carried him to the couch. He took a seat and awkwardly draped Spencer over his lap. He took a deep breath and swatted gently him a couple of times. "Are you going to stop now?"

Spencer was shocked; he'd never actually believed that Gideon would spank him. He was not in a mood to stop his behavior though, as Gideon wasn't swatting so hard that it hurt and his backside was padded as well. He started kicking and screaming and even tried to get off of Gideon's lap.

Gideon swatted him a bit harder. He winced internally.  
Spencer now knew that Gideon meant business and he stopped fighting and started crying wholeheartedly, sobbing like a small child.

Gideon stopped, a little shocked and guilty that he'd made Spencer cry like that. He hugged him close to comfort him.  
"S'rry Uncle Gideon." Spencer said between sobs.  
"It's okay. I hated doing that. Please, just be good from now on," Gideon soothed.  
Spencer nodded into Gideon's neck. Spencer slowly put his thumb into his mouth.  
When Gideon saw that, he hugged him closer and rocked him, guilt tugging at his heart. "Let's go have lunch and then I'll heat a bottle of milk for you."  
Spencer nodded and his stomach growled loudly.  
Gideon took him to the kitchen and made new sandwiches. They ate pretty much in silence, Spencer very fascinated with his food this time around. True to his word, Gideon warmed a bottle of milk for Spencer and took him back to the living room to feed it to him.  
Spencer embraced Gideon and the bottle happily. Gideon smiled at him and starting telling him a story while he fed him.  
Spencer enjoyed listening to the story while he drank, though he didn't hear the ending because he was sound asleep.

oOo

"Clive? Can I go to the mall? I'll be right back," Tony asked. Gibbs was finally out and this was his chance to leave the house too.  
"Sorry, but no. You are grounded as you know, and Gibbs gave me strict orders not to let you leave the house."  
"Aww...but you don't have to tell him."  
"I know, but as I agree with Gibbs' punishment I won't allow you to go. And besides I don't want to go against Gibbs' orders."

Tony pouted. "Can't we do something fun?"  
"What about basketball?"  
"Um, okay. That would be cool," Tony said smiling. He hadn't played in a while. Clive nodded satisfied. They went outside to play.  
Tony was winning, but only just. Clive was a lot better than he'd thought. "Where'd you learn to play like that?" he asked bewildered.  
"My physical therapist thought it was a great way for me to get into shape."  
"I'm impressed. You're better than Gibbs!"  
Clive smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. How did you learn to play?"  
"I played in college," Tony said shrugging. He'd never played with his dad or anything.  
"Let's get inside and have some root beer."  
"Sure." Once inside Tony drank his soft drink quickly. "So, you like your new job?" he asked Clive.  
"Yes, very much. And I learn a lot from Dr. Norman."  
"Cool. So you like it better than working at the daycare?" Tony asked, still a little sick at the memory of that place. Clive had been one of the only really good things about that place.  
"Yes. Though, I did like to take care of you all. Still - I think I can help better in the clinic."  
"Yeah. So, you know Spencer's mom too?"  
Clive nodded. "Yes, I do."  
"Spencer says she's better. I'm glad. He deserves to have some good things happening to him," Tony said.  
"That he does, that he does," Clive said.  
They talked for a while about this and that. "By the way, did you know that dad is making me stay with him for two months?"  
"Yes, he told me when I got here. I'm sorry, Tony. You'd better be on your best behavior, so you'll be allowed to go back to your apartment after the two months have passed."  
"I am behaving!" Tony insisted. He was. Kind of.  
Clive raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
Tony squirmed. "Most of the time..."  
´"Thought so. Do you have a movie we could watch? I'll make some popcorn."  
Tony's eyes lit up. "Sure, I have loads. Just ordered a load of new movies online a week ago. Don't tell dad, he wasn't there when they were delivered." He ran to his room and picked up a stack of DVDs, bringing them back to the living room.  
Clive went to make some popcorn.

Tony put on a movie with Steven Seagal. He quickly tucked New Moon under all the other DVDs, so the title didn't show. "I think Steven is so cool," Tony said happily.  
Clive nodded. "Me too."

A few hours later Gibbs came home and the movie was almost finished.  
Tony got up. "Hey dad," he said smiling. "Did you have fun?"  
"Yes, I did. What about you?"  
"We had a lot of fun. Clive is great."  
Gibbs smiled and then he turned his attention to Clive. "Tony behaved, I hope?"  
Clive nodded. "Yes, he did."

Gibbs nodded satisfied. Tony smiled at him. "I've been good all day."  
Gibbs looked at Clive for confirmation. Clive nodded.  
"Can I go to the mall then?" he asked hopefully. Gibbs shook his head. "No, Tony. You know the rules."  
Tony's face fell. "But, dad..! I've been good for sooo long. Please. I'm bored," he whined.  
"You stay good and you can go to the mall when your grounding is over."  
Tony pouted. "It's so hard being so good all the time."  
"Well, you know the consequences if you don't behave."  
"Dad!" Tony exclaimed, blushing. Maybe Clive already knew what had happened the last time Tony had broken the rules.  
"No need to be embarrassed in front of me Tony. Your dad is a teddy bear compared to mine."  
Tony's eyebrows went up. "You're kidding, right?"  
"No, sadly not. To my dad I'll always be his child that he needs to protect, even though I don't think he does."  
"Join the club," Tony said rolling his eyes. "Dad is way too worried."  
"Really? Who was almost killed while speeding? In my car I might add," Gibbs said seriously.  
Tony looked at his feet. "I did tell you I was sorry about that..."  
"I know, but that only proves to me that I have good reason to worry about your safety."

"I'd better go home." Clive said. "Goodbye Tony. Thank you for a great game."  
Tony smiled at him. "Thank you. I really enjoyed it. I hope you'll come by more often." 'To babysit me' was left unsaid. Tony didn't think it was a very cool thing to say.  
Clive smiled. "You're welcome. I hope so too."

Gibbs followed him to the door and they said their goodbyes. Gibbs went back to Tony. "Tony, I need to tell you something about Spencer." When he noticed the concern in Tony face he said. "It's not that serious."  
Tony was still frowning. "What is it? He's okay?"  
"Well, he will be. But because of a bladder infection, he's now back in baby-mode for a while."  
"Oh," Tony said. "Completely in baby-mode?" He was a bit worried to hear that, but he was glad it wasn't permanent.  
"Yes, in complete baby-mode. But it's very important that he takes all his antibiotics and drinks no alcohol for a while, or he could risk that it'll turn into something permanent. That means that when you're not grounded anymore, you may NOT encourage him to drink."  
"I won't, I promise. Dad, you know I'd never hurt Spencer! He's like a baby brother to me."  
Gibbs nodded satisfied. "Well, you'd better get ready for bed."  
"Alright. You'll tuck me in?" Tony asked shyly.  
"Of course. I love to tuck you in."  
Tony beamed and went to change for bed and brush his teeth. When he was done he called for his dad and got under the covers.  
Gibbs came in and pulled up the blanket. He gave Tony a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams son."  
"Thanks. See you tomorrow dad," Tony mumbled tiredly.

"Yes see you tomorrow." Neither one of them knew that it wouldn't be until a few days later before they would see each other again and that for awhile they would be afraid that they would never see each other ever again.

oOo

Hotch came home, cheerful after a nice few hours spent with Gibbs. "Hey, baby. Come here!" he greeted, a big smile on his face. Spencer looked up from where he was seated on Gideon's lap.  
"Daddy!" Spencer yelled in excitement and hurried into his dad's embrace.  
Hotch picked him up and hugged him. "So did you two have a nice day?"  
Spencer nodded. He hoped that his daddy wouldn't ask if he'd been a good boy all day.  
"And you behaved yourself for Uncle Jason?"  
'Bummer', Spencer thought. He bit his lower lip and looked down at the floor guiltily.  
Hotch frowned. "What is it? Don't lie to Daddy," he warned.  
"Uncle Gideon...spanked me... I'm sorry Daddy!"  
Hotch raised an eyebrow and met Gideon's eyes. "He did?"  
Gideon nodded in defeat.

"Yes he did, Daddy. Me was a bad boy." Spencer said with teary eyes.  
"You were? What did you do?" Hotch asked.  
"Gave Uncle Gideon a hard time. Said no to everything and yelled a lot. I'm really sorry, Daddy!"  
Hotch sighed. "You know you're not allowed to behave like that. But your uncle has already punished you, and I forgive you too. And you're not a bad boy; it's just that your actions are bad from time to time. Try to behave better in the future," he warned.  
Spencer dried his teary eyes while he nodded. "I promise."  
Hotch kissed his forehead. "Good. Shh, it's okay," he soothed. He looked at Gideon. "Thanks for looking after Spencer."  
"You're welcome. After I showed him where the limit is he was an angel and we had fun playing chess. He didn't even throw a tantrum when he lost."  
"I'm happy to hear that. And I'm happy you learned how to handle Spencer as well. It's better for all parties involved that he's stopped when he misbehaves like that. Spencer is not an actual baby, which means he could get himself into dangerous situations very quickly. He has the ability to move around and make people around him believe he's alright, at least for a while. Strangers would help a lost baby, but if we're not there for Spencer, no one will even know that he needs help," Hotch explained.

Gideon nodded sadly. "Yes you're right, Aaron. I found that out while I babysat him."  
"Good. Now you know why it's so important that we're here and that we keep him in line," Hotch said.  
"I do."

Spencer yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"I'll put Spencer to bed. Thank you so much for watching him," Hotch told Gideon again. Gideon said goodbye to them both and left. Hotch changed Spencer and dressed him in a sleeper. He tucked him in, smiling tenderly at him as he'd already fallen asleep.

oOo

Mark Livingstone waited in the dark. He'd made a career out of breaking into people's houses and now was no exception. The only thing different was what he would be stealing. He broke in through the young man's bedroom window, one gloved hand grabbing onto the kid's jaw, while he pressed a cloth against his face with the other.

**Uh, oh. What happens now?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next installment. I am procrastinating - I'm supposed to be writing my exam paper, but I figured I'd do this ;)**

Spencer woke up in shock. He wanted to scream for his daddy, but a stranger was keeping him from it. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to fight back, but something was happening to his body- he felt heavier and heavier and then he eventually couldn't feel anything.

Livingstone left through the window, shaking his head once more at the state of the room. He wondered what on earth his boss wanted with this kid. He looked like an overgrown baby. He drove to the landing strip where he met his colleague, who had brought the other young man. "All good?" he asked.  
"Yes. Took him by surprise and the old man didn't hear a thing."  
"Good. Let's get them to the boss then. He's waiting," Livingstone said, climbing the stairs to the small plane, Spencer still in his arms. He dumped him in a seat and sat down across from him. Kid wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He hoped.

The other kidnapper placed Tony beside Spencer and took a seat next to his colleague. He studied Spencer. "What the hell. He looks like a giant baby."  
Livingstone shook his head. "He was living in something that looked like a nursery. I don't know what's wrong with him. I think he's wearing a diaper too."

"I hope he doesn't mess it before we arrive. I am not going to change any diapers."  
"Me neither," Livingstone huffed. "I can't imagine what the boss wants with him, though."  
"I can't either. We can't get to our boss soon enough, I'm afraid."

They arrived in Las Vegas a few hours later. Livingstone carried Spencer out of the plane. He was stirring slightly. He shoved him in the back of a dark van next to his friend and they all drove to a location that the boss had picked.  
They were happy that they were finally able to get these two off their hands - especially the giant baby. "Here, Boss."

The Boss looked at them, his eyes resting longer on Spencer. "What is he wearing? Is this some kind of joke?" he asked angrily.  
"No, sadly it isn't. This is Spencer Reid Hotchner."  
"Did you dress him like that?" The Boss was confused.  
"Do you think we have some kinda fetish? No way!"

The Boss shrugged. Sometimes geniuses were eccentric. Maybe that was what it was. "Lock them in a room. I'll need them tomorrow." These two were going to make him a very, very rich man.  
The lackeys nodded and did as they were asked to.

Tony woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned as he sat up. "Spencer?" he asked confused.  
Spencer was whimpering, about to wake up.  
Tony crawled to his side, touching his cheek. "Are you okay?"  
"D'dy... D'dy."  
"We're here alone. I don't know what happened. I don't really remember anything. I think someone came into my room last night..."  
Spencer sniffled. "Me too." He then started to cry. "I'm scared Tony... what is going to happen to us?"  
Tony got up and tried the door. It was locked. The room was small, with no windows and raw concrete walls. "I don't know..."

oOo

The Hotchner house was quiet, too quiet.

Hotch went to Spencer's room. He didn't usually sleep this long. It was still pretty early, but Spencer was an early riser and had always been. To his absolute horror the crib was empty and the window cracked open. Hotch ran outside to look for Spencer, but couldn't find him. He checked every room in the house, all corners of the garden and the pond. He was nowhere to be found. Cold sweat chilled his spine as he returned to the house. He decided to call Gibbs. Maybe Spencer had gone there. Gibbs picked up right away.

Gibbs had decided to let Tony sleep a little longer and when his phone rang he picked it up. "Gibbs."

"Hotch here. Is Spencer with you?" Hotch asked worriedly.

Gibbs frowned. "No, why would he be? Isn't he grounded?"

"He's missing," Hotch said, choking on the words. "I'd hoped he'd just snuck out to see Tony, because I can't find him anywhere."

Now Gibbs was worried too. "I'll go check Tony's room." He hurried to check, and to his horror Tony was gone too. "Tony is gone too!"

"You think they snuck out together?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"If they have, they'll be in worst trouble ever when I find them!"

"I'll come to your place and then we can go looking for them. I'll call my other team members on the way. Maybe they're with one of them," Hotch said, though he doubted that was the case.

"Okay, and I'll call my team."

Hotch went to Gibbs' house. On the way there he'd managed to contact all of his team members, but not one of them had heard from Spencer or Tony. "Any luck?" he asked Gibbs.

¨"No, Tony isn't with any of my teammates either."

"What should we do? What if something happened to them?" Hotch asked, sick at the thought.

Gibbs nodded. "I hope they're alright. First we'll let both our teams process my house to see if there are any signs of foul play."

Hotch nodded.

oOo

"What do you want, you bastard?" Tony shouted at the door.

"For you to be quiet!" The man yelled back.

"LET US OUT! We're federal agents!" Tony screamed.

"Like I'm scared. I've killed many federal agents!"  
Spencer whimpered at that.

Tony cast a worried glance Spencer's way. "Spencer needs to get cleaned up. You can't keep us in here," he shouted, enraged.

On the other side of the door the man shook his head. "I'm not gonna clean him." He then turned his attention to another lackey who'd just arrived. "Go buy some adult diapers!"

"And wipes," Livingstone added dryly.

The lackey shook his head. "Whatever you say," he said and left.

When he came back and handed it to his boss, the boss threw the stuff into the room toward Tony. "Here, you do the dirty work!" And then he left and closed the room again.

Tony stared at the diapers. "I...I can't," he stammered, looking at Spencer.

"Well, then he'll stay dirty. Like I care," the boss yelled through the door.

Tony took one more look at Spencer's teary face. He took a deep breath. He could do this. It was his baby brother. "It's alright, Spencer. I'll help you," he said picking up the bags.

"I'm sorry Tony, for being a baby again," Spencer said between sobs.

"It's okay. You're by baby brother. I don't mind," he said, smiling reassuringly at him as he undressed him. "I haven't really done this before, but it can't be that hard, right?" he asked Spencer jokingly.

Spencer forced a smile.

It didn't take Tony very long to figure out how to do this. After all, he'd been in Spencer's place many times before. He cleaned Spencer and fastened the diaper, smiling proudly at him. "All done!" he announced.

¨"Thanks, Tony." Spencer said, his face red from embarrassment.

"It's fine. You feel better now?" he asked. He knew from experience what a wet diaper could do to your mood. Spencer nodded shyly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Spencer. "They can't just keep us in here. YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP US IN HERE!" he repeated at the door.

Spencer nodded.  
"We are going to, until we get the money we want! Now keep quiet. Food will get here soon!"

"But we don't have any money!" Tony shouted. Well, at least not money that they had access to right now.

"Too bad. If we don't get the money we want, you'll never be free again. Maybe we'll put you up for auction."  
Spencer whimpered. He was so scared.

"Auction?" Tony frowned."You need to contact my dad or Spencer's father then. We can't give you any money."

"Yes auction, so you better pray that your fathers will pay!"

Spencer started to cry.

"Shut up! We don't want to hear any crying!" The boss yelled.

Tony patted Spencer's back. "Shh, it's okay. Our dads will get us out," he soothed.

Spencer buried his face in Tony's neck to block the noise from his sobs, so that he wouldn't make the kidnappers more angry.

Tony wished Spencer hadn't been in baby-mode. If he wasn't so upset, then maybe he'd have been able to help come up with an escape plan. As it was, all he could do was to protect Spencer and trust Gibbs and Hotch to find them soon.

One of the kidnappers threw some fast food and beers their way, and then left and locked the door again.

"Spencer can't have beer!" Tony yelled at the closed door.

"Well, too bad for him. We've only got beer. If he wants milk then he'll have to wait till his daddy pays," the mad said in a mocking tone.

Tony sighed and unwrapped a burger for Spencer. "Here. You'll have to sip a beer, I guess." He got out a burger for himself and opened one of the beer cans.

Spencer was so thirsty that he did more than just sip and the beer.

"Hey, go easy on that," Tony said, taking the can away from him. "You really shouldn't be drinking alcohol in the first place."

"But I'm thirsty," he whined.

"I know. But beer will just make you dehydrated anyway," Tony said. "I'll try to make them give you something else."

"I'm really, really thirsty. I hope you can get them to give us something else."

"HEY!" Tony screamed, banging on the door. "We need water! And I want to talk to my dad."

The boss sighed. "Maybe we should get some water... and drugs so we can finally get some peace and quiet," he said to one of his men.

Tony looked at Spencer alarmed. "We just want water," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get you just water." The lackeys snorted.

oOo

Hotch was pacing the floor of Spencer's bedroom. They'd found marks on the outside of the window, indicating that someone had broken in through the window. None of Spencer's clothes were missing. His phone was still here. And Mr. Sagan. Hotch was starting to believe that he hadn't left willingly.

His phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered distractedly.

A distorted voice said, "We have your son..." The kidnapper then gave him instructions on where to drop the money and how much they wanted.

Hotch could hear his own heart pounding in his head as he dialed Gibbs' number.

"You got a call too?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Hotch confirmed, voice shaking. "How fast can we get the money?"

"It'll take a few days, I'm afraid."

"Spencer can't be alone that long. He needs his pills," Hotch said despairingly.

"I'm sure Tony is with him. He'll take good care of him. We must try and find them before they get the money."

"Yes. I already have Garcia working on it." Hotch rubbed his face. "We need to get them back," he said.

"We will. I promise you that. With our two teams working together, we will get them."

"I hope so. Let's meet at headquarters now. We need a joined plan."

"We'll be there in a flash." Gibbs said and hung up.

At the office, Hotch greeted a busy looking Morgan. "Any news?"

Morgan shook his head. "If I get my hands on them... so help them!"

"Not if I get there first," Hotch said grimly.

oOo

Spencer was sobbing because he'd started to miss his teddy, Mr. Sagan. "Argh! Shut up!" a guy yelled from the other room.

That only made him cry more. The door creaked open, and Tony put a hand on Spencer's back in a protective gesture. The man handed both of them a bottle of water. Spencer was very thirsty and emptied the water bottle he'd been given and now he started to feel very sleepy.

Tony took cautious sips, but he was too thirsty not to drink it despite his suspicions. The room started spinning and he fell asleep.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet," the boss said.

Livingstone nodded his head in agreement. "So, you're sure this will work? That we'll get rich?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it and if they can't give us the money, I will put them up on auction. I'm sure someone will be able to find some good use for them. Especially the giant baby, for those who are into that kind of thing."

Livingstone grimaced. "Freaks me out, that guy. You think he's like that intentionally?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he's like that for real."

"Weird. If he's like that, then how come he could win all that money?"

The boss frowned. "Yeah, I wondered about that too. He probably has some lucid moments."

"Must have. Or he's like that guy from that movie. Rainman. Only worse," Livingstone mused.

The boss chuckled. "Yeah, he probably is."

Livingstone shook his head. "Freaky, that one."

"Indeed, very freaky."

"So, how long are we waiting before we'll have to sell them?"

"Forty-eight hours and no longer."

"Great. I can't stand listening to all the crying. Almost worse than a real kid."

"Me neither, and that's why we're going to keep them drugged until we can get rid of them."

Livingstone nodded, and lit his ninth cigarette of the day.

oOo

Several hours had gone by, and Hotch had been frantically trying to find a way to get the money and get Spencer back, but it had failed. The bank wasn't able to get him that much money with such a short notice. He was so exhausted and Gideon noticed. "Go home Aaron, and get some sleep."

"Sleep? How can I sleep when he's out there..? He's probably scared," he said, near tears.

"Spencer will need you to be well-rested when we get him back. I'm sure Tony is there for him. And don't worry; I'll help your team find a way to get him back, either by getting the money or discovering their whereabouts. Now go home."

Hotch nodded. He was exhausted, and he knew he was no good in this state. He couldn't think anymore. "You get some sleep too," he advised.

"I will, but first I have a meeting with a real estate agent. There's a house that I'm going to buy."

"A house?"

"Yes. SInce I'm going to stay here for good, I need a house and there's enough room for my 'nephew' Spencer to visit me."

Hotch smiled weakly. "I just want him back."

"Yes me too, me too. And we will get him back."

"I hope so," Hotch whispered, leaving.

After Gideon's meeting he went back to the BAU and helped his former team and Gibbs' team look for the boys.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere here," Prentiss said.

Morgan slammed his fist on the table. "Damnit!"

Agent Anderson showed up, looking skittish. "A-agent Gideon? They went over Agent Gibbs' house again and found a partial print."

"Then let Garcia look at it. Is Abby doing the same?"

"Y-yes." Anderson hurried out again.

"Let's hope they'll find out who it belongs to."

Prentiss nodded grimly. "I'll go help them."

oOo

Hotch had been able to fall asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful one. "Why won't you help me, Daddy? Daddy! Help!"

oOo

Tony woke up to Spencer crying and calling for his daddy. He shook his arm. "Wake up!"

Spencer was so heavily drugged he couldn't wake up. In his nightmare Mr. Smith had come back to abuse him over and over again.

Tony shook him again."Spencer?" he asked worriedly. "Wake up. Now!"

Spencer just kept talking in his sleep. Tony slapped his cheek lightly.

On the other side of the door the boss made a face. "I guess we haven't given them enough of the drugs."

"I guess not. Want me to shut him up?" Livingstone asked cruelly.

"Yes, please! I can't stand the noise."

Livingstone barged into the room and grabbed Spencer, slapping him across the face. "Shut up kid, you hear?" he screamed in his face. Tony tried to get him away from Spencer. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he cried.

"The hell I will!" He said and then jabbed a syringe into Spencer's arm. "That should help you to shut the fuck up!"

Tony screamed and tried to punch the guy in the face. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! He's just a baby!"

"No, he is not. He's a crazy freak, that's what he is. He should be locked up in an institution!"

"SHUT UP!" Tony screamed and kicked at the guy.

Livingstone kicked back until Tony lay unconscious next to Spencer.

oOo

Hotch turned restlessly in his sleep. He kept hearing Spencer screaming the same thing over and over again; "Why won't you help me Daddy? Daddy, help!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey...really sorry about the long wait. Just been really busy at university. Hope you'll read and review :)**

Hotch woke up, heart pounding. He wiped away a tear that had managed to escape and took a deep breath. He needed to find Spencer. _Now_. He jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could. He drove to the office, determined to help move this along. His baby needed him, and he had no time to be sleeping until he had him back. "Hi," he greeted the people still there. "So, where are we with this?"  
"We're waiting for Abby and Garcia to get the results of the partial fingerprint which was found at Gibbs. And Morgan and Rossi are following a lead," Gideon said.  
Hotch nodded. "Does it look promising?"

"It actually does. Especially the lead. Gibbs is working on it with his team too; they are going to meet up with Morgan and Rossi."  
"Shouldn't I go there then?" Hotch wondered out loud. Just then his phone rang.  
"Hotchner," he answered.  
"Hi Hotch, it's me, Gibbs. Looks like the lead is good and we need to go to Las Vegas. Rossi tells me you have a jet we could use?"  
"Sure, of course. I'll come with you," Hotch said.

"We'll meet you at the airport," Gibbs said and hung up.  
Hotch grabbed his go-bag and practically ran from the building. He met Morgan first at the airport.  
"Two suspicious looking men each were carrying an unconscious man onto a jet. And they were heading to Las Vegas," Morgan said.  
Hotch frowned. "Then that's where we're going," he said grimly. He had to swallow a lump in his throat at the thought of Spencer being hurt.  
Morgan nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like it is Tony and Spencer."

"Let's hope so. I just want him back," Hotch said, sitting down inside the jet.  
"Me too."

"And I want Tony back." Gibbs said when he reached them. Ziva, Ducky and McGee were following him.  
Hotch greeted them. "We'll find them," he said, not feeling too sure of that himself.  
Gibbs nodded. He was so worried. He was worried in which condition he would find Tony and Spencer, especially after what they'd been through before the kidnapping and with Tony's health after the plague.  
"I hope Garcia and Abby will be able to find something," Hotch said.  
"With their computer skills I'm sure they will. And they won't stop until they do."

oOo

The boss was surfing the net. He found that there were many rich kinky people who would be interested in freaks like Spencer Reid Hotchner. They would pay lot of cash for him. He decided he would take the ransom money and that he was only letting them get Tony back. Spencer he would keep and put up for auction. He ordered one of his men to take pictures of Spencer.  
"What kind of pictures do you want?" Livingstone asked.  
"Baby pictures. Get some teddies and other baby stuff and take pictures of him like you would if he really was a child."  
Livingstone frowned in distaste. "Whatever, man. Sure. I'll get right to it." He went to the nearest store and bought a teddy bear and a pacifier. He figured that oversized baby-thing the kid was already wearing would do. He had Spencer brought into a separate room, while the other one protested heavily. He shoved the teddy bear at Spencer and forced the pacifier into his mouth. "Say cheese," he deadpanned and started snapping pictures.  
Spencer was pretty much out of it still, because of the drugs that were in his system. He was very groggy. As soon as he got the pacifier in his mouth he suckled by instinct. "Daddy," he whimpered.  
Livingstone shook his head disgustedly. "I'm not your daddy. Sit still and look at me," he ordered, freaked out by the way that kid was actually sucking on the pacifier.  
Spencer snuggled the teddy close to his neck. "I want my Daddy."

The boss entered the room, smirking.

"Take a video of him begging for his daddy. I'm sure that will get the bidders eager to get their hands on him."  
"Sure," Livingstone agreed. He went to Spencer and grabbed his ear harshly. "We'll sell you boy, you hear? You'll never see your daddy again," he said cruelly.  
Spencer started to sob. "I want my Daddy. Daddy!"  
Livingstone recorded a short sequence of Spencer crying and calling for his father. "That should do it," he said, smiling in satisfaction. He handed the camera to his boss, so he could upload the images and the video.  
The boss smiled satisfied, like a predator that was close to its prey. He hurried to get the adult baby up for auction on the net. And it didn't take long before bids went up.  
oOo

Hotch was at the police department when his phone rang. Someone from sex crimes had been tracking an auction site online, and Spencer had appeared there. The unsub had even given Spencer's real first name to the bidders. Hotch felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He told Gibbs what had happened.  
Gibbs' rubbed his face in frustration. "What about Tony, is he on there too?"  
"No, it's just Spencer," Hotch said worriedly. He wondered if that meant that Tony was already… No, they had no evidence to support that.  
"I'm sorry Hotch. We'll find him in time. No pervert is going to hurt Spencer ever again," Gibbs said.  
"No, that'll be over my dead body. I hope they are both alright," Hotch said as McGee came in. He was going to help with the auction site, see if he could track it with the help of Garcia. Hotch didn't really want to see what was on that site, but he needed to. He needed to see Spencer.  
Gibbs nodded. They all went to look what was on the site. They saw pictures of Spencer. He looked very scared and sad. On the video they could hear him crying for his daddy. Gibbs laid a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder.  
Hotch's eyes glazed over with tears. "I'll kill those bastards," he hissed. He stared at Spencer's tear streaked face on the monitor and swore that he'd come for him.  
It took hours before they were able to track the site. But would it be too late?  
"Garcia, can you track the unsub's IP-address?" Hotch asked.  
"Yes, finally!" Garcia screamed. "I it's not too late."  
Just then the computer stopped it's search; it had found a match for the fingerprint. "Livingstone," Hotch heard Garcia breathe on the other end. It turned out he was a small fish. Petty crimes, not too bright. He probably worked for the unsub. "We have them now," Hotch said, hoping desperately that they'd get there in time.  
"Let's go a save our boys!" Gibbs said.

They went to the location Garcia had given them. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse of some sort. They entered quietly, looking around.  
The boss was lying on a couch dreaming of the big bucks he'd soon have. He didn't see what hit him.  
Hotch threw him on the floor, slamming his face against the concrete. "You're under arrest you fucking bastard. Where is my son?" he hissed in his ear, pushing harder.  
The boss was a little confused at first. He thought that his pleasant dream had turned into a nightmare instead. But then he realized that he wasn't sleeping anymore; that this was reality. "You'll never see him aagin. I sold him to the highest bidder. Aww, and he has lot of plans for that kid," he lied. Spencer and Tony were still in the same place.

Hotch felt like he was going to throw up. "You sold him?" he asked in shock.  
"Yes. Buyer was a real peach. The kind that loves to experiment and mix sex and adult babies like that boy of yours. He going to fuck him good and make him call him daddy while he does it."

Hotch's eyes widened in rage and horror. He turned the handcuffed man over and started punching him in the face. "Where is he, you sick son of a bitch?" he screamed.  
"I'm never gonna tell. You'll never see him again, and even if you do, he'll be damaged goods. Broken," the boss said while spitting blood out of his mouth.  
Morgan grabbed Hotch and pulled him off the unsub, afraid that he'd kill him. "Come on Hotch, get a hold of yourself," he said. Hotch began crying in despair. He couldn't lose Spencer, and definitely not like that.  
Gibbs had handcuffed Livingstone and Rossi the other helper of the unsub.

"They are here!" they heard Ziva and McGee yell.  
Hotch wrenched his arms out of Morgan's hold and ran toward Ziva and McGee. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the boys. Both of them. Unharmed, it seemed. He hurried across the room and picked Spencer up. "It's alright, Daddy has you now. Shh, Daddy will never let you go again," he whispered, kissing Spencer's face and hair and hugging him close.  
Spencer was still groggy from all the drugs that were in his system. "I hope it is really you, Daddy. I wanna go home," he whimpered. "It is me and we're going home right now," Hotch soothed.

Gibbs hurried to Tony and embraced him. "Tony!" Tony clung to Gibbs and started crying. "Thank God you're here. I was so scared, Dad," he sobbed.  
Gibbs hugged his son for dear life. "Me too, son. Me too."

"Well, before we are going home I want the boys to get a physical at the hospital," Ducky said firmly to the fathers. He'd noticed Tony and Spencer's glassy eyes and he had a bad feeling the boys were drugged.  
"Ducky, I'm fine," Tony whined. He just wanted to go home now.  
"No, you are not lad. And don't hide that cough of yours. We need to contact Dr. Pitt. I don't like the sound of your wheezing."  
Gibbs looked worried from Ducky to Tony. "Duck is right, Tony. I want you to be thoroughly checked over."  
Tony pouted. "And then we can go home?"  
"Yes if the doc thinks it's safe for you to travel, that is."  
Tony nodded. Hotch left with Spencer in his arms. "Meet you at the hospital," he said.  
"Me not want to go to the hospital," Spencer whined.  
"Hush now," Hotch said and put him in the backseat, buckling his seatbelt for him. "It'll be over soon, and then we can go home. Mr. Sagan has missed you."  
Spencer face lit up. "Mr. Sagan?"  
"Yes… he's waiting at home. So let's get you checked out fast. That way he won't have to wait very long," Hotch said.  
Spencer nodded frantically. It didn't take long after the car was in motion before he dosed off. He was sucking his thumb.  
Hotch looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. It was good to have him back. They met Gibbs, Ducky and Tony in the waiting area at the hospital.

Tony, Spencer and the fathers were guided to an examination room. Ducky followed them. He wanted to help the doctor examining the boys. He told the local doctor about his suspicions about the boys being drugged.  
Tony looked at his shoes. "We wouldn't be quiet, so they gave us something in the water, I think."  
Gibbs gulped. The bastards were lucky that they weren't in his hands then, or he'd have killed them for sure.  
Hotch rubbed Spencer's back. "Do you think it'll affect them permanently?" he asked worriedly. Spencer was in a fragile state even before he was kidnapped.  
"First we need to find out what kind of drugs they gave them." Ducky said and then his face saddened. "And I don't know if it'll keep you son permanently in baby mode. Gibbs told me what Dr. Norman told you about his worries if Spencer doesn't get his antibiotics on time or if he drinks alcohol."  
Hotch swallowed convulsively. "Let's not jump to conclusions," he said, terrified.  
Ducky nodded. "Yes let us not do that. But you need to be prepared for a few days staying at the hospital and a lot of tests... I'm sorry."  
"Can't we do that at a hospital at home?" Hotch asked worriedly. He'd promised Spencer that they'd go home soon.  
"Yes, if it turns out it's safe for him to travel and I'm sure Dr. Norman wants to be his main doctor, right?"  
"I think so too," Hotch agreed.  
"Well, let's start on the basic tests, shall we?"

Spencer started to scream when a nurse wanted to draw some blood. Hotch held him close and tried to comfort him. "Spencer, we need to do this. It'll be over soon," he told him.  
Spencer buried his face in Hotch's neck while the nurse drew the blood.

Tony tried to stay brave when he had blood drawn. He didn't want to scare Spencer. He couldn't stop tears from escaping though.  
Gibbs laid a protecting hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, son."  
Tony whimpered. He didn't like needles.  
When the doctors were finished with the examination and Tony's scrapes were bandaged, they were given a room so the fathers could help the sons to freshen up a bit. Especially Spencer, as he needed to be changed or rather, he needed a bath too.  
Hotch bathed Spencer carefully, letting him play with an empty shampoo bottle.  
Spencer moved very uncoordinatedly like he did few months after his accident about two years ago.  
Hotch was worried, but tried not to let it show. "When we get home, Penny will be there too. She's missed you a lot," he told Spencer.  
Spencer beamed at that. "Me too! And Mommy and Dr. N!"  
"Yes, they've missed you too." Truth was they hadn't told Diana yet. Everything had been so hectic, and she would just have worried a lot.

"I wanna go home now, Daddy."  
"I know. As soon as Ducky says it's alright, we're leaving. " Hotch lifted him out of the tub and dried him, and then put a clean diaper and a soft sleeper on him. "Let's go find Ducky."  
Ducky had the test results ready and he didn't look happy at all. Gibbs and Tony came back to the room too, after Gibbs had helped Tony with a shower.  
"What is it Ducky?" Hotch asked concerned.  
Ducky looked over at Tony. He gave him some money. "Please take Spencer for an ice cream and come straight back, okay?"  
"Only to the cafeteria," Hotch said sternly, and asked a nurse to go with them. He turned back to Ducky.  
The nurse insisted that Spencer was to sit in a wheelchair. He was about to protest but Tony was able to distract him by asking what kind of flavor he wanted.  
"They gave them no dangerous drugs, but they gave Spencer more than Tony. Just a few miligrams more and they would have overdosed. I'm sorry Hotch, but this could jeopardize his chance of full recovery. And his bladder infection has increased since he's not had his antibiotics..."  
Hotch sighed. "I was afraid of that. What can I do to better his chances of a full recovery?"  
"First we need to get the infection under control. So we need to get an IV port in him. I think its best that we give him the antibiotics through the IV for a faster recovery for the infection. And we need to get the drugs out of his system by giving him antidotes."

"Does that mean we have to stay here?" Hotch asked.  
"No luckily not. Both boys are safe to travel. We'll start treatment here, though."

"What about Tony and the drugs he's been given?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"They'll be out of his system soon, as he hasn't been given as much as Spencer... but one thing is worrying me though, and that's the mild pneumonia he has. He'll need an IV port too to start on the antibiotics."  
Gibbs nodded sadly. He knew as soon as Tony was starting to get pneumonia it was important to him to get treated right away, because of the scaring of his lungs from the plague. "Do what you need to do to keep my son healthy."

oOo

Later on the jet, Spencer and Tony were both fidgety and needy. They'd had quite the scare getting kidnapped, and now that they were finally safe it was showing. Spencer was afraid of take off. He climbed over to sit on his dad's lap. Hotch held him in his arms and continued talking to Gibbs about the boys' condition. They'd called Dr. Norman before they left, and he'd promised to meet them at the airport. Tony kept inching closer to Gibbs. He didn't want to ask to be held.  
Gibbs got his son on his lap without asking Tony if he wanted to. He held him close to his chest. Tony snuggled closer, and began sucking his thumb.

Spencer was playing with the IV port that was in the back of his left hand. It had been a very tearful Spencer when Ducky put in his hand, so he could get his first dose of the antibiotics before they left the hospital to get to the airport where the jet was waiting for them. Spencer wondered if he could take out. It felt itchy.  
Hotch grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled it away from the IV port. "Leave that alone Spencer," he said.  
"But it's itchy."  
"I know, but it needs to stay in there. Try to think of something else," Hotch advised.  
"A bottle?" he said while looking hopefully up at his dad.  
"Sure," Hotch said, smiling. "One for Tony too?" he asked.  
As Tony was too embarrassed to answer Gibbs answered to him. Gibbs nodded.  
Hotch set Spencer down on the seat next to him and got up. He went to the small kitchenette and warmed some milk for both of the boys. He took out two bottles from one of the cabinets and filled them with the milk. Baby bottles had sort of become a part of the inventory on the plane, since Spencer needed them sometimes after cases. Hotch sighed. He really hoped Spencer would start getting better again, so they could work together.

He handed Gibbs a bottle and sat back down next to Spencer. Gibbs accepted the bottle and offered it to Tony. Tony blushed, but suckled while trying to ignore the presence of Hotch and Spencer. Hotch smiled at his shyness, and put the nipple of the bottle in Spencer's mouth.  
Spencer started to suckle greedily while playing with one of the buttons on Hotch's shirt.  
Hotch smiled at Gibbs. "Missed them," he stated. Gibbs smiled back while nodding.

Before long both boys fell asleep. Hotch and Gibbs kept holding them. Spencer held a tight grip on Hotch even in his sleep, because he was afraid to lose his daddy again. Hotch rubbed his stomach to calm him down and Spencer sighed contentedly in his sleep.  
When they landed, Dr. Norman was waiting for them. Hotch greeted him.  
"Looks like the boys never can get a break," Dr. Norman said sadly.  
"You're right about that," Hotch said. "Did you talk to Dr. Mallard?" he asked.  
Dr. Norman nodded. "Yes, I did. If it's okay with you and Gibbs I want to admit the boys to the infirmary unit of my clinic."  
Hotch agreed instantly. "He can see Diana too, then."  
"Yes,he can."  
Gibbs nodded as well. "I'll sign everything you need, but you have to consult Dr. Pitt."  
"Already done Agent Gibbs. Dr. Mallard told me about him. He's on his way to the clinic as we speak."

oOo

They all went back to the clinic and found Diana reading.

Clive had made sure that a room was ready for the boys and that they would share a room. A crib-like bed was made ready for Spencer.  
Diana heard Spencer mumbling "Mama," and trying to get out of Hotch's arms, so she got up and went to him. "Spencer. How've you been?"  
Spencer cried into her neck while he told her what had happened to him.  
Diana was very disturbed to hear the news. She tried to comfort him the best she could. "You're safe now, baby," she said.

Clive came to greet them and tell them that he boys' room was ready.

"Would you like a nap?" Diana asked Spencer. Spencer shook his head. "Had a nap on the jet, Mommy."  
"Alright. Are you hungry then?" she asked. Hotch smiled at the way she was fussing over him. Not that he didn't do the same thing now and then.

"Yes, Mommy. Ice cream?" He asked hopefully.  
"Real food first," she insisted. "And milk is better for you."  
Spencer let out a disappointed sigh.  
"Come on; let's go to the kitchen," she said.  
"Can Tony come with you?" Gibbs asked.  
"Of course," Diana asked smiling. "Lindsay, who works in the kitchen, will be happy to fix the boys some dinner."  
Gibbs encouraged Tony to follow them.  
Lindsay made them both dinner. It had vegetables in it, but it was good anyway, Tony thought.  
Spencer was frustrated when he wasn't able to feed himself.

"Want Mommy to help you with that?" Diana asked kindly. Spencer nodded, embarrassed.  
Diana picked up Spencer's spoon and started feeding him spoonfuls of vegetable stew.  
While they were in the kitchen Dr. Norman, Gibbs and Hotch were talking. "Diana is going to start living outside this hospital from next week."  
Hotch smiled. "I'm very happy for her," he said.  
"She looking forward to it and she hopes she'll be able to have Spencer stay over from time to time as soon as she's settled in."  
"It would be good for Spencer as well," Hotch agreed. "Might help him recover."  
Dr. Norman nodded. "First we need to get the drugs out of Tony and Spencer's systems. Clive and I will talk to them about what had happened to them, if it's okay with you two."

"Of course. It's important that they talk about it, rather than pretend it never happened," Hotch agreed.  
Gibbs nodded in agreement. They could hear Tony having a coughing fit from the kitchen. "I hope Dr. Pitt will get here soon."  
"Dad? I think I've caught a cold," Tony called and coughed some more.  
"Let's get the boys to their room." Dr. Norman said.

Gibbs nodded. He went to Tony and offered him his hand. Tony took it and followed Gibbs like a duckling to the room. "Do I have to stay here?" he asked sadly.  
"Yes, but it's only for a few days. You've got mild pneumonia. You're going to share a room with Spencer."

Tony's eyes watered. "You're leaving me here?"

"No, Hotch and I are staying. We're not going to let you out of our sights before you are both fifty."  
Tony frowned. "Fifty?" But at least Gibbs was staying.  
"Yes fifthy."Gibbs then looked over at Hotch. "Isn't that right, Hotch?"  
Hotch nodded seriously. He'd just entered the room with Spencer settled on his hip. "Not a moment alone," he said.  
"But Daddy," Spencer whined, even though at the moment simply of the idea being separated from his dad for just a few hours freaked Spencer out.  
"But, Spencer. End of discussion," Hotch said, his face completely serious.  
"Maybe we should move in together; then there'd be two of us to keep an eye on them," Gibbs said, kind of as a joke, but a little serious too.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea. Someone would be able to be with them at all times," Hotch said. Tony groaned. "DAD! That's a horrible idea," he complained, even though he'd like to be closer to Spencer on a daily basis.  
Gibbs thought about a bit, ignoring Tony's outburst. "Yeah, doesn't it. Maybe we really should consider it."  
"It could be a good thing," Hotch agreed. "We'd need a bigger house though."  
"Yes, we would. I'm sure we can find one with a big basement, so that I can actually get a boat out when I finish working on it."  
Hotch smiled at that. "Morgan would start a rumor at the office that we were really married," he said.  
Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, and so would Abby."  
Tony snickered. "Maybe you should get married."  
That only resulted in Tony getting a slap on the back of his head.  
"Ow!," he complained, rubbing the spot. "You have no sense of humor."  
"I do or I would have hit your butt instead of the back of your head, son."  
Tony scowled. "No fair. I'm sick too," he said, coughing for emphasis.  
"Yeah, and that's why Dr. Pitt is on his way over here."  
"I don't need a doctor," Tony whined.  
"Sorry, but you do. End of discussion," Gibbs said in no-nonsense voice.

oOo

Tony pouted unhappily as he was poked and prodded. "I'm fine," he told the doctor.  
Dr. Pitt knew of Tony's antics, so he couldn't fool him. "I know you aren't okay, Tony. Now behave."  
"But I feel fine. You should look at Spencer instead."  
"Dr. Norman is taking care of him, so don't worry about him."  
Tony pouted even more. "It's just a cough."  
"No Tony, it's not and you know it. You know the drill. Like all the other times. Antibiotics and lot's of breathing exercises."  
"Alright. I'll be good," he said, scowling.

Spencer wasn't happy when Dr. Norman ordered him to get settled in the crib-like bed. "No I don't wanna!"  
Hotch set him down anyway. "Be good now," he warned.  
Spencer tried to get out of the crib. "No. Me wanna go home."  
"You're staying here. Daddy's staying too," Hotch said, pushing at his shoulders to get him to lie down.  
Spencer started to whimper. "Me not sleepy."  
"You don't have to sleep. Just rest," Hotch told him.  
"Hotch is right. Rest while you get your medicine thorough your IV," Dr. Norman said.  
"I'll read you a story," Hotch offered.  
Spencer looked suspiciously at Dr. Norman while he was hooking the meds up to the IV.  
Hotch borrowed a book from Diana and sat down next to Spencer. He began to read and Spencer wasn't even able to hear the ending before he went to sleep from exhaustion. Hotch tucked the covers around him and went to get a cup of coffee.  
After Tony had done his exercise and gotten his medicine he was sound asleep too. Gibbs went with Hotch while he was making sure Ducky and Diana were watching the boys for them.

"Coffee. At last," Hotch joked, sitting down across from Gibbs. Gibbs enjoyed his coffee. "Indeed."  
"So, moving in together. You were serious about that?" Hotch asked.  
"Yes, I think it would be a good idea."  
"Maybe we should just do it. It would be good for the boys, and I'd like some company too," Hotch said.  
Gibbs nodded. "Me too. Tony can really be a handful and it would be nice to have someone to help me. And I'll be happy to help you with Spencer. Though there'll probably be people who'll think we are a gay couple."  
Hotch shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. People can think what they want. Might even be good for some of the really narrow-minded neighbors. I definitely have a few of those... Always curious, can't mind their own business. And way too concerned with appearances. I think the people in number 7 might actually be cutting their grass with nail clippers," Hotch joked.  
Gibbs chuckled. "Then let's pull their chains and give them something to talk about."  
Hotch smiled back. "Good idea. I'll contact a realtor tomorrow," he said.  
"You do that and I'll go see if those bastards are behind bars where they belong."  
"Sounds good to me," Hotch said, scowling. "I'm not sure I should go see them yet. I can't be held responsible for my actions at the moment." Hotch finished his coffee in one go.


	10. Chapter 10

**...Aaand another one ;)**

When Hotch got back to the room he could hear Spencer crying for him in his sleep. He rushed to the crib and picked him up. "Spencer. Daddy's here. No one can hurt you," he told him. Spencer wrapped his arms around him and held on for dear life.  
Hotch comforted him and took him to the bathroom to change his diaper. Spencer kept crying though, so he went to Diana with him, hoping that she could help.  
A nurse handed Diana a bottle and she sat down in the crib and let Hotch place Spencer on her lap. She then fed him the bottle and that calmed him down. Diana hoped that her son wouldn't wake up Tony.  
Hotch stroked Spencer's hair while he suckled. He kept an eye on Tony, but he just turned around and sighed.  
A few hours later Gibbs came back and the boys were still sleeping.  
"How did it go?" Hotch asked.  
"All three in jail with no chance of getting out on bail."  
"Good," Hotch said. "That's the way it should be."  
"Yes, it is. How are the boys doing? Have they been awake while I was gone?"  
"Only Spencer. He was upset..." Hotch said, frowning.  
"He'll be okay again in due time, Hotch. I'm sure of it."  
"I hope so. It just seems that with all that's happened to him...it's not very likely that he'll recover. His mind is extraordinary and it might just find a way, but I just don't see how."  
"Tony and I will help you get him back."  
Hotch nodded.  
"Maybe we should get some sleep. I have a bad feeling that we have a hard day ahead of us tomorrow," Gibbs said.  
"Yes. I'll sleep in the boys' room," Hotch said.  
"Okay, but please call me if Tony should need me."  
"I will," Hotch promised. He went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately. These past few days had been exhausting, with little to no sleep.

As Gibbs was about to leave he bumped into Dr. Norman. Dr. Norman told him that he could put up a cot for him beside Tony's bed. Gibbs accepted happily as he really didn't want to leave Tony, even though he knew he was in good hands with Hotch. When he and Dr. Norman got in the room Hotch was sound asleep. It didn't take long for Gibbs to fall asleep either.

oOo

The next day Hotch was busy. He made an appointment with a realtor that afternoon and started looking at possible new homes. "No, we'll need at least five bedrooms," he told the real estate agent whose office he was in.  
"You have a big family?"  
"Yes. We have two sons, and friends come over occasionally," Hotch explained.  
The real estate agent nodded while chuckling. "I've got two boys myself. They can be quite a handful. I think I have a few houses to show you and your wife."  
"Oh, he's not my wife. I live with a friend," Hotch said, looking at the files. "This one looks very nice. We'd definitely be interested in seeing this."  
The man frowned. "I see...A friend?" he said like he didn't quite believe that Hotch told him the truth about the relationship with his so-called friend.

Hotch glared at him briefly. "Yes, a friend. We are both single parents and have decided to raise our children together, not that it is really any of your business," he said crossly.

"Sorry, Sir. You're right. It's none of my business."  
"That's alright. People might have a hard time understanding it, but it works for us."  
The man nodded and then asked, "When are you two able to inspect the house?"  
"As soon as you're available," he said. They agreed to look at the house the next day. Hotch called Gibbs to tell him about it.  
"Sounds good, Hotch. Are you coming back to the clinic now? Spencer is crying for you. Neither his mom nor Gideon can calm him. He only wants his daddy."  
Hotch felt a pang of panic. "I'll be right there," he swore.

When Hotch came back Dr. Norman and Gideon were busy keeping Spencer from pulling his IV out.  
"Spencer, stop that!" Hotch said, pulling his hand away and swatting it lightly. That made Spencer only to sob harder.  
Hotch sat down and placed Spencer on his lap. "Shh..Daddy's here," he said.  
"I-I t-thought you'd left m-me for g-good."  
"What? Of course not. I was looking for a new house, so Gibbs and Tony can move in," he said.

"A-a house f-for you, me, Gibbs and Tony? We're becoming a family?"

"Yes, we are," Hotch said. "It'll be better for all of us. You and Tony can play whenever you want, and Gibbs and I can help each other keep you two in line," he said.

Spencer liked the idea of being able to play with Tony whenever he wanted to, but he didn't like the idea of Gibbs and his daddy teaming up to keep them in line.

Gibbs brought Spencer a pacifier and put it in his mouth. "Thanks," Hotch said. Spencer started to suckle greedily on the pacifier. Once he'd calmed down, Hotch started telling Gibbs more about the house.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the house tomorrow."  
"It's close to where we both live now, but with a much larger yard and more room inside. It looked very promising," Hotch said. Gibbs nodded satisfied. "But we'd better make it child-proof and well-secured."  
"Of course. And Spencer will need a real nursery again, at least for the time being."  
"He'll get one."

oOo

A few days later Tony was able to leave the clinic, but Spencer wasn't. He needed intensive physical and psychological therapy to get him back to normal as much as possible. Spencer was crying when Tony was about to leave. "I want to go too," Spencer sobbed.  
"You know that's not possible," Hotch said, putting his arms around him, both to restrain and to comfort him. Tony gave Spencer a sad look. "You'll be out of here in no time," he promised.  
Spencer's face was tear-streaked. "Don't leave me Tony!"  
Tony awkwardly put a hand on Spencer's arm. "I'll visit. And just remember that we're moving in together really soon!"  
Spencer nodded while tears ran freely down his cheeks. Gibbs looked sadly at Spencer. It broke his heart to see Spencer so upset. Then he got an idea and whispered into Tony's ear, "What about lending Spencer your Ferrari toy car? Then he has something from you while he's here. I know it's your favorite car, but I think it might help Spencer to hold on to it."  
Tony nodded. "It's okay, Spencer can have it if he needs it," he said. He pulled it out of his bag and handed it to Spencer. "Take good care of it. It's the only Ferrari I have now," he said and momentarily glared at Gibbs.

Spencer eyes opened wide and he forgot about his sadness for a while. "Really? I can borrow your favorite car?"  
"Of course. That's what brothers are for, right?" Tony patted the top of his head and chuckled.  
Spencer smiled brightly. "Thank you Tony!" Spencer then hugged his brother.  
Hotch was relieved that Spencer had calmed down, and Gibbs and Tony managed to leave without incident. "I'll take you to see the new house soon," he promised. "You can pick out the color theme for your nursery if you want."  
Spencer pouted. "I don't want a nursery. I want a big boy's room."  
"You'll get that too when you get better. But not right now. So think about colors that you like," Hotch advised, rubbing his back.  
Spencer let out a frustrated sigh while he nodded sadly. Clive came to them. "Good morning Spencer. It's time for your water therapy. You ready to play in the pool?"

Spencer shrugged. "I guess."  
Hotch went with them to supervise. At the bathroom next to the pool area Clive asked Hotch. "Will you help Spencer with a shower and putting on his swimming trunks, please? If you want you can join in the pool and help me. Then you can do those same exercises with him in a pool after he's been released."  
"Yes, of course," Hotch said. He showered and dressed both Spencer and himself. "Daddy's going swimming with you today," he smiled at Spencer.  
Spencer smiled brightly. But at the pool he cried as he wasn't allowed to bring the Ferrari with him in the pool. It even had been very hard for Hotch to get Spencer let go of the car while he was about to get in the shower as well.  
"Spencer, the car stays outside the pool, or you might lose it in there. You need to concentrate on your exercises now," Hotch said, carrying him down the steps of the pool.  
Spencer was hiccupping all the way. Clive was in the pool and was ready to take Spencer.  
Hotch handed him over. "Shh, Spencer. No need to cry. Play in the water instead," he said.  
Clive started with light games so Spencer could warm up. As they were funny games, Spencer forgot all about sadness and was happy to play with Clive and his daddy in the pool.  
"Here, catch," Hotch said, throwing a ball in Spencer's direction.  
Spencer caught the ball and threw it over to Clive.  
"You're getting really good at this," Hotch praised.  
Spencer smiled proudly. "Yes, he is." Clive said.  
When they were done, Hotch bathed Spencer and put him down for a nap.  
Spencer wouldn't let go of the tiny Ferrari. Wherever Spencer went, the car went with him.  
While Spencer was napping, clutching the toy car, Hotch went to talk to Dr. Norman about Spencer's progress. "How do you think he's doing at the moment?" he asked as he poured coffee for the both of them.  
"He's doing really good, though he's still got a lot of intensive therapy ahead of him, I'm afraid. I'm sure he'll get very far, but you have to expect that he won't be able to recover completely. I have a bad feeling that he may need a guardian for the rest of his life... I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you."  
Hotch looked at him, devastated. "For the rest of his life?" he asked brokenly. He'd really hoped that even with all that had happened, Spencer would have a chance at a full recovery. He would probably be upset that he couldn't go back to his own apartment.  
Dr. Norman nodded sadly. "Yes. The EEG and CT-scan show that he might have slight brain damage. I'm sure with therapy we can get him almost back to normal, but there is a high possibility that he from time to time will turn back to baby-mode and that would be too dangerous for him if it happens when he's on his own."  
Hotch nodded. "I understand. And I'll do whatever it takes. He's my son and I love him no matter what state he's in," he told Dr. Norman.  
Dr. Norman smiled. "I know. You are the best thing that has happened in his life. And remember you have a big 'family' that will help you two."  
"I'm very grateful for that. I think it'll be good for Spencer when we move. And good for me! Sometimes, it'd be nice not to be the only 'adult' around. I wouldn't have to worry as much," he said.  
Dr. Norman nodded. "Yes that is really a good idea. And remember, you and Gibbs need time to yourselves too. So whenever you need a break, don't ever hesitate to call for help. There are many that want to babysit your sons. Myself included."  
"I'll remember that," Hotch said smiling.

oOo

Two days later. Spencer was clutching the toy car while he was sitting down on the floor in a tantrum. He didn't want any more physical therapy - he wanted to go home. "NO!" He yelled at Hotch and Clive. "No more!"

"Spencer, stop it right now! We're not going home until you are better. It won't be long, and until then I expect you to behave," Hotch said sternly.

"I wanna go home now!"  
"And I think it's been too long since your last spanking if you're behaving this way. Last chance," Hotch said.  
"No spank! Me a big boy!" Spencer yelled and didn't make any signs that he was about to stop the tantrum at once.  
Hotch pulled him off the floor and smacked his backside. "Stop it!" he ordered.  
Spencer kicked and screamed. "No, I don't wanna!"  
Hotch sat down on one of the beds and put Spencer over his knee. His swatted him ten times in a row. "You going to stop now?" he asked.  
As Spencer now knew that he wouldn't get his way no matter what he did, he stopped his tantrum.

Hotch held him. "That's better. No need to throw tantrums," he said, rubbing circles into Spencer's back.

Spencer sniffed. "S'rry. I wanna g' h'me," he said between hiccups.

"Soon, baby. You need a nap?"

Spencer was about to nod even though he didn't need it, but that way he could get out of the therapy. "He can nap **after** therapy," Clive said. Spencer pouted at that.  
"Alright," Hotch agreed. "Go with Clive now."  
Spencer went with Clive with a heavy heart.  
"Cheer up, kid," Hotch said and smiled at him.  
Spencer gave a faint smile back. Today Clive was supposed to be working on Spencer's fine motor skills.

Hotch called Gibbs. They were signing the papers to buy the house today.  
"So Gideon is taking care of Spencer while we're out signing the papers? Abby promised to 'babysit' Tony. He's whining about it; saying that he can take care of himself..."  
"Yes. Gideon's been wanting to spend more time with Spencer. I'm sure Abby can keep Tony in line," Hotch said chuckling.  
"Yes... I hope so. Both of them can get into a lot of trouble."

"Maybe I should have asked McGee, or better yet Ziva. Hmmm..."  
Hotch laughed. "Maybe you should've..."  
"If they get into trouble I will ask them the next time. Well, let's hope nothing will happen."

"Yes, let's hope that. Abby is very protective of Tony, though. She'll do her best to keep him safe."

"Yes, you're right. See you in an hour?"

"Yes," Hotch said and hung up. In the meantime, Gideon had arrived. "Hi. So, are you ready to babysit?"  
Gideon smiled. "Yes I am. I've missed that boy a lot. Morgan says hi. He'll come visit him later today."  
"Sounds good. He's a little whiny today, but I think you'll be fine," Hotch said.  
"Can imagine. It must be hard on with all the therapy and being cooped up in here. Maybe we should ask Dr. Norman if we could take him out, just for a few hours of fun at the park."  
"Yes, that would be a good idea. But don't let him wander off. He has a tendency to do that. I'm sometimes tempted to put him on a leash," Hotch joked, rolling his eyes.  
Gideon laughed. "Yes that may be a good idea. We should have used a leash a long time ago, even at the BAU."  
"Indeed," Hotch agreed dryly.

Hotch left to sign the papers and Gideon went to Dr. Norman to ask if he could take Spencer out for a few hours for a picnic at the park.  
"Of course. That would be good for him. Keep him close, though. He always tries to run off," Dr. Norman advised.

Gideon chuckled. "So I've heard. Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on him."  
Dr. Norman smiled. Clive walked in with Spencer. "Mr. Gideon," he greeted.  
"You must be the Clive I've heard so much about?" Gideon asked.  
"Yes, Sir. I've heard a lot about you as well," Clive said. It wasn't all good, so he didn't say that.  
Gideon nodded sadly. He had a feeling he'd heard bad news about him too. "I've only heard good things about you. And I know you must have heard some bad things about me. But I promise that it's in the past."  
"I hope so," Clive said protectively. "Then we can be friends."  
Gideon smiled. "Don't worry, it is."  
"I can come with you to the park," Clive offered, when Gideon told him of his plan.  
Gideon wanted some alone time with Spencer, but he needed to be friends with Clive as he was an important person in Spencer's life, so he nodded reluctantly. Then he decided as he wasn't going to spend time alone with Spencer anyway, that he would call Garcia to join and to take Spencer's cat with her.  
Garcia was happy, bordering on ecstatic when she arrived with the scrawny cat on a leash. Spencer ran unsteadily toward them. "Garcia! Isolde!" She hugged Spencer. "Aww...I've missed you baby boy," she said. "So has Isolde. I've been feeding her."

They all sat down on the grass, the pointy-faced cat jumping up to sit on Spencer's lap.  
Spencer hugged his cat tightly but gently. "I've missed you so much, Isolde."  
The cat meowed shrilly and rubbed its face against him. "Seems like she's missed you too," Garcia said.  
Spencer smiled brightly, "And I've missed all of you... I have an idea. Can't we just go home later instead of back to the clinic?" he asked hopefully. To him this was the best idea ever.

"Can't go home until the doc says it's okay," Garcia said and ruffled his hair.  
Spencer looked over at Clive. "Please, Clive."  
"No, Spencer. Maybe in a few days," Clive said firmly.  
Spencer pouted, but then smiled brightly when he got another idea. "Can I take Isolde with me?... Please."  
Clive looked at the tiny and ugly, yet cute creature. "If Dr. Norman says it's okay," he said. He didn't know if his boss would allow pets in his clinic.  
"He will! He will!" Spencer said happily. "You hear that Isolde. You're coming with me to the clinic!"  
Clive raised his eyebrows. Dr. Norman probably would. That kid had everyone wrapped around his little finger. Gideon had a hard time to keep himself from laughing.

Garcia later amused herself with 'drawing' pictures on Spencer's back with her finger and having him guess what it was.  
"Giraffe?"  
"Umm...almost. Smaller. Shorter neck, anyway," Garcia hinted.  
"A deer?"  
"Yep. Well done. Another one?" she asked.  
Spencer nodded.  
Garcia drew a cat on his back, tickling his sides in between.  
Spencer giggled. "Isolde!"  
"Very good, Spencer," Garcia praised.  
After they'd played that game for about half an hour Gideon asked Spencer if he wanted to go to the swings with him. "Yes!" Spencer answered happily.  
Gideon pushed him carefully. The last thing he needed was for Spencer to fall off and hurt himself. He wished he could fit Spencer into the baby swing, because it would be safer. "Hold on tight, alright?"  
Spencer nodded while he did what Gideon asked of him.  
"Did you know your new house will be closer to my new house than your old one was?" Gideon said conversationally. "Then we can see each other all the time."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. It'll be so much fun," Gideon said smiling. This time around he'd do a better job.  
"Yay! Higher, Gideon! Higher!"  
Gideon pushed him a little higher, but not much. He wasn't sure Spencer could hold on to the swing.

Spencer wasn't happy at all when it was time for them to get back to the clinic.  
Garcia took his hand. "Come on, it won't be that bad. You can have some milk," she promised.  
Spencer reluctantly went with them on their way back to the clinic.  
Garcia sat down with Spencer on a couch and Gideon and Clive took a seat opposite them. "It's a very nice clinic," Garcia commented. Spencer made a face.  
"It is," Garcia insisted, swatting his hand playfully. Spencer just rolled his eyes.  
"You be good now, Spencer," she warned lightly. "Or I'll tell your mom."  
"But I'm always good," he whined.  
"No, you're sometimes good, but also naughty a lot," Garcia explained.  
Spencer looked at the men for help.  
Clive nodded in agreement. "Mostly naughty," he said teasingly.  
And Gideon nodded too. Spencer gave them his infamous pout.  
"I think it's time for milk and a nap," Garcia said.  
"No. Not sleepy." Spencer said, even though he was yawning.  
"Right. Come on," she said pulling him off the couch.  
Spencer started to whimper. "I'm not sleepy."

Isolde followed behind them.  
"Right," Garcia said. "Let's get you changed first." In a practiced move, she took off his pants and diaper, cleaned him and put a new one on. She found a light purple sleeper for him and dressed him and then put him in his crib.

Isolde hurried to jump into the crib too before Garcia pulled up the rail. She found a comfortable spot to lie down under Spencer's chin. Spencer hugged her with his right arm while his left hand had tight grip on the toy car.  
"I'll go get you a bottle if you want," Garcia offered. Spencer nodded happily.  
Lindsay fixed a bottle in no time and Garcia returned with it, holding it up to Spencer's mouth.  
Spencer started to suckle greedily. It didn't take long before his eyes started to droop.  
Garcia brushed his hair back and removed the bottle once he was asleep. She left the room quietly.

Gideon came in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he went home. "Sweet dreams, kid. See you tomorrow hopefully."

oOo

A few miles away, Hotch and Gibbs were now the happy new owners of a big old house.

"Well, let's see what the future will bring us in this house. I can't wait to start on a boat that I actually can get out," Gibbs said.  
Hotch chuckled. "You'll have to take us all sailing then."

"Don't worry about that. I plan to."  
"We should contact someone who can paint the house before we move in then," Hotch said. There was a lot of planning that came with buying a new house. "I've asked Spencer to think about colors for his room. And I won't be surprised if cats end up being a part of the décor," he said rolling his eyes.  
Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, and Ferraris in Tony's."  
"Probably. Better that than Ferraris in the garage."  
Gibbs laughed. "You're right about that. I'd probably get a heart attack if there was."  
Hotch smiled at that and they went back to the clinic.  
Spencer was still sleeping when they arrived. Morgan was there flirting with a nurse right outside Spencer's room.  
Hotch greeted him. "Is Spencer awake?" he asked.  
Morgan whispered something in the nurse's ear and she giggled and then she went back to work. Morgan then turned his attention to Hotch. "Hi Hotch. No Spencer is in dream land."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "So you thought you'd harass the staff instead?"

Morgan smiled mischievously. "What? Who? Me? Never. I was just having a great conversation with the nurse, that's all."  
"I'm sure," Hotch replied. "By the way, we own the house now," Hotch told him.  
Morgan gave Hotch a playful look. "So you two lovebirds are going to move in together soon."  
He then started to laugh.  
Hotch scowled at him. "I am warning you, Morgan..."  
Morgan kept laughing while he asked. "Or what?"  
"Don't think for a second that I can't put you over my knee."  
"Really funny Hotch. You would never do that... I'm not Spencer," Morgan said, as he kept laughing.  
"Gibbs," Hotch said, glancing at him sideways. "You grab him and I'll smack," he said.  
Gibbs smiled brightly at that idea and he nodded. He walked toward Morgan. "Ahh, come on man... it was just a joke..."Morgan said.  
"Sure it was," Hotch replied, also advancing on Morgan.  
Morgan walked backwards trying to get away from them while pleading. "Come on Hotch... Gibbs... it was a joke... you can't spank me, man."  
"Watch me," he said. "I'm told I have a hand of steel."  
When he saw Clive, Morgan desperately turned to him for help. "Hey Clive, help me please..."  
"What've you gotten yourself into now, Morgan?" Clive asked cheerfully.  
"Come on it was only a joke. Can't anyone take a joke anymore?"  
"Drop 'em," Hotch said, his face not betraying a smile.  
Morgan looked shocked at him. "Hotch! Remember where we are. AND I'M NOT GONNA DROP THEM!"  
"Gibbs," Hotch ordered, smirking.  
Gibbs was in on it and hurried to catch Morgan and held him firmly. Morgan tried to get out of his grip but to no avail.  
Hotch smacked Morgan's backside. "Bad boy!" he scolded.  
"OW! Hotch! Stop, this isn't funny!"  
"Are you going to be better from now on?" Hotch asked him mock-sternly. The commotion had apparently attracted Spencer, who'd just woken up. Hotch smiled at him.  
Spencer was happy that he for once wasn't the one that experienced Hotch's firm hand.  
Hotch smacked a little harder. "Well?" he asked Morgan.  
"OW! Yes. I won't make fun of you two for moving in together." No way did he want to promise anything else.  
"Good," Hotch said. "For the record, we are not lovers. Gibbs is not my type. I prefer blonde hair," he deadpanned. Gibbs pretended to be offended.  
"I know you're not, man. It was a joke, really."  
"I hope you learned your lesson anyway," Hotch said.  
"I did! I did!"

Spencer was laughing.  
"Good. Or you might get corner time too," Hotch said, and winked at Spencer.  
Spencer laughed harder at that. He petted his cat.

Morgan looked firmly at Spencer. "It isn't funny, Spencer!"  
"Be nice to Spencer," Hotch scolded.  
Morgan huffed but a twinkle in his eyes said something else. Morgan went to Spencer, pulled rails down and ruffled his hair.  
"Will you change him Morgan? I'll go get some coffee for us," Hotch said.  
Isolde jumped off the mattress and ran toward Hotch meowing, like she wanted to greet him.

"Okay," Morgan said reluctantly. He was afraid what would happen if he said no.  
Hotch petted the cat briefly and left the room. He snickered to himself. Morgan had never been left alone with Spencer and his diapers before.

When Morgan found out what the awful smell was, he yelled not so happily, loud enough for Hotch and Gibbs to hear, "Ahh man!"  
"Suck it up Morgan, I have faith in you," Hotch called over his shoulder.  
Morgan let out a frustrated sigh and went to work.  
Isolde left the room in distaste, leaving Morgan alone with Spencer.

Dr. Norman looked confused at the cat he saw coming his way. He looked at Clive. "What is the cat doing here? That cat looks suspiciously like Isolde."  
"It is her. She looks rather...unique," Hotch said. "I was going to ask you the same thing. She was sleeping in Spencer's crib".  
"Garcia had brought her with her to the park. Spencer wanted to go home instead of back to the clinic and I told him it wasn't possible, but then he came up with the idea to bring her with him here. I told him it only was okay if you agree with it, Dr. Norman."  
"Well...we don't normally allow pets in the clinic," Dr. Norman said. "But I suppose I could...make an exception for young Spencer."  
Clive smiled happily. "I really think it will do Spencer good."  
"It probably will," Dr. Norman agreed.

"So everything went well with Gideon today?" Hotch asked.  
"Yes. We all had a great time at the park."  
"I'm happy to hear that. Spencer didn't throw any tantrums then?"  
"No, he didn't. He was an angel. I think he enjoyed the break."  
"Probably. I'm looking forward to taking him home."  
Both Clive and Dr. Norman nodded in understanding.

Morgan walked in carrying Spencer. He looked deeply traumatized. "Hi, Morgan. Wasn't so bad, was it?" Hotch asked, smirking widely.  
If looks could kill Hotch would have been dead.  
"Oh, cheer up," Hotch said.  
Morgan growled while handing over Spencer. Spencer didn't understand what the fuss was about.  
"Did he put the diaper on correctly?" Hotch asked Spencer.  
Spencer nodded. "But I had to tell him how, though."  
"I'm sure you did," Hotch said, and kissed his cheek. "Next time, Daddy will do it, so you don't end up wearing a diaper on your head."  
Spencer laughed. "Silly, Daddy." Hotch smiled.  
"Daddy and Gibbs bought the new house today," he informed Spencer.

Spencer smiled brightly. "When can we move in?"  
"In two weeks. Then your room will be fully decorated. Have you thought of a theme yet?"  
Spencer looked over at Isolde. "Cats!"  
"I figured. Black cats? And what about the color on the walls?"  
¨"Yes... blue."  
"So blue, with black cats? Done deal," Hotch said smiling.  
Spencer smiled brightly and then hugged his dad.  
"When can Spencer leave the clinic?" Hotch asked Dr. Norman.  
"I think when you're ready to move into your new house."  
"Alright," Hotch said. He'd been hoping it would be earlier than that. He hoped they could keep Spencer entertained at the clinic, especially now that Diana was moving out.  
"But you can take him to see the house and get a few hours break to go to the park and stuff."  
"That sounds good. He needs to get out more," Hotch said.  
"I'd better go check on my kids." Gibbs said. "Don't hope they've gotten into any kind of trouble."  
Hotch sighed. "At least there'll soon be two of us to keep an eye on them. That way our hands won't fall off from overuse," he said rolling his eyes.  
Gibbs chuckled. "That's for sure."  
"Say hi to them from us," Hotch said.  
"I will. See you soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Three chapters in one night! This one is the last. Hope you've enjoyed the story:)**

Two weeks later, their family of four was standing in the hall of their new home. "Want to see your rooms boys?" Hotch asked.  
Spencer was bouncing like he'd been all morning before he was released from the clinic. He couldn't wait to get out, and now couldn't wait to get inside.  
Hotch showed him his room. It was a lot bigger than the old nursery, with baby blue walls and a row of black cats in different positions across all four walls. The crib had been assembled in one corner of the room and a changing table had been installed as well. They had somehow managed to fit all of his toys in there on shelves and in boxes and a giant cat-shaped rug was on the floor in the middle of the room.  
Spencer looked around happily.  
"And don't worry; the play pen is in the living room, so we didn't leave it at the old house," Hotch joked.  
Spencer looked at him, shocked. "You're kidding... right?"  
"Nope. It's right there, next to the couches," Hotch said, amused. Spencer pouted.

Spencer then got an idea and whispered into Tony's ear. "Wanna help me destroy the play pen?"  
"Sure. We could...I dunno, set it on fire or something. There's a fireplace in the living room, so we'd just need to take it apart."  
Spencer smiled brightly at that idea.  
While their dads went to have coffee they went to inspect the play pen. "I think we'll need a screwdriver or something," Tony said.  
Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Where are we going to find one?"  
"Maybe in the basement?" Tony suggested.  
"Yeah. Probably. But Uncle Gibbs and Daddy told us not to go down there."  
Tony shrugged. "They're drinking coffee. We'll just be quick."  
Spencer reluctantly followed Tony down to the basement. Tony grabbed a random screwdriver and hurried back upstairs.  
Spencer stood guard while Tony disassembled the play pen.

oOo

Meanwhile in the kitchen Hotch and Gibbs were having coffee. "I think the boys like their rooms," Hotch said.  
Gibbs nodded. "I think so too."  
"So, I was thinking...now that we're living in the same house, how will we handle discipline issues?"  
"If Tony disobeys you or you see Tony endangering his life, you are allowed to use the discipline you think he'll need."  
"Alright. And likewise for you in regard to Spencer. I think it'll be easier that way. Otherwise one might think that just because his dad isn't there at the moment, he can get away with any type of behavior."  
"Yes, they probably would."  
"Speaking of the boys, what's that sound?" Hotch asked, looking in the direction of the living room.  
"I don't like that sound. It sounds like the boys are up to no good."

They went to the living room and found Spencer holding onto one side of the play pen, at Tony tried to work a screw loose. "What's going on here?" Hotch asked crossly.  
Tony hurried to hide the screw driver and Spencer looked as innocent as he could.  
"Give me the screwdriver," Hotch said and held out his hand. Tony looked at his feet, but did as he was told. "I think you both know that this is considered bad behavior," Hotch said angrily.  
Spencer tried to talk them out of trouble. He told them all that he knew about play pens and that they were always only meant to be used for children.  
"And you don't think this stunt was childish? And don't think for a second that we don't know you went down to the basement too," Hotch said. Spencer looked guiltily down to his feet.  
Hotch crossed his arms over his chest, and then turned to Gibbs silently asking him how he wanted to handle this.  
"I think a timeout in the play pen is in order. What do you think, Aaron?"  
"Sounds like a good plan." Hotch picked Spencer up and put him in the play pen. "If you try to get out before your thirty minutes are up, you're getting a spanking," he warned.  
Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Gibbs picked Tony up and put him in the play pen next to Spencer. "And the same goes for you too, Tony."  
"I don't want to sit here," he whined.  
"Well, it's either that or a spanking."  
Tony crawled into the corner of the play pen to sulk.  
"I have a bad feeling we're going to have our hands full," Gibbs said to Hotch.  
"It would seem that way. Might as well get used to it," Hotch agreed.  
Gibbs let out a sigh while he nodded.  
After ten minutes had passed, Tony called for Gibbs. "Let me out!"  
"Yeah, me too!" Spencer yelled.  
"You stay put," Hotch told him. "You too Tony."

Tony scowled at him. "I didn't ask you. DAD! I have to pee."  
"You heard Hotch, Tony. Now behave!"  
"But I have to pee!" Tony insisted, bouncing in his seat.  
"Maybe you should borrow a diaper from Spencer."  
"No! NOT FUNNY," Tony screamed, and tried to climb out. "I have to pee, I'm serious!"  
"Okay, Tony. But you WILL get back in."

"Sure," Tony said. He went to the bathroom and once he was done he started examining the bath toys. He was not going back until the thirty minutes were up.  
When Gibbs thought Tony had had enough time in the bathroom, he went to get him and dragged him back to the play pen.  
"No! I don't want to go back. Spencer is the baby, not me. You can't make me sit in a stupid play pen!" he screamed and tried to wrestle his arm free.  
Gibbs gave him a hard swat before he put Tony back in the play pen.

"I'm not a baby," Spencer pouted.  
"Well, I'm not either," Tony said with tears in his eyes as he reached back to rub his butt.  
Twenty minutes later they were released.  
Tony went to his room and slammed the door. Spencer went to his room and slammed the door too.  
Hotch sighed. "Apparently they have the sulky teenager act down as well."

"Afraid so."

"Maybe they need an early bedtime too, so we can get some peace and quiet around here," Hotch said.  
Gibbs smiled brightly. "That sounds like a great idea."  
"I'll go make some soup for dinner. That doesn't mean that I'm the wife around here," Hotch warned, mock-sternly.  
Gibbs chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make dinner tomorrow."  
"Deal," Hotch said going to the kitchen.

oOo

There were ups and downs in the house, but they were still a happy family. Gibbs was helping Hotch take care of Spencer. Spencer's adult mode appeared more and more frequently. But Spencer was sad that he still needed to wear diapers when he was in adult mode.  
"Spencer, no one knows except for your friends and family. You don't have to be embarrassed," Hotch said, as he helped Spencer put the diaper on. He'd been wanting to do it himself more often now when he was in adult mode, but he was not very good at it, and the last thing he needed on the job was to be leaking. He was working part time with the BAU and Hotch was always there to take him somewhere private when baby-mode set in.  
"But I don't understand why you insist on me in wearing them." He whined.  
"Because you might wet yourself, especially if you enter baby-mode suddenly on a case. It's just a precaution."  
Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. He then had an idea. He planned to take them off when his dad wasn't looking.  
Hotch handed Spencer his pants. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

In the kitchen Gibbs and Tony were having breakfast. Tony was laughing as he told some anecdote involving McGee.  
Gibbs couldn't help but laugh too. As Gibbs noticed Hotch he asked, "How is Spencer doing?"  
"He's still having difficulties accepting the diaper," Hotch said.  
"Understandable. Must be hard on him that he's not free from his baby-modes. And that he has to accept that it always will be part of him."  
"Yes, it's not easy for him," Hotch said. "I wish there was something I could do to help."  
"Me too. Does he still plan on going to court for a competence hearing?"  
"He wants to. I've told him not to bother. No judge will agree that he doesn't need a guardian," Hotch said, sighing.  
"There has to be one that agrees with me!" Spencer said, irritated.  
Hotch turned around to see Spencer standing in the doorway. "No, Spencer. And if you really think about it, you'll realize it too," Hotch said.  
Spencer wrapped his arms around himself. "I AM going to court."  
"You can try," Hotch said. "Are you not happy living here?" he asked, looking out the window. It was something he'd worried about.  
"I am, I am. It's not that. I just want to know that it says on paper that I can do stuff without asking my guardian for permission."  
"But you can't. You know that," Hotch said.  
"But I should be able to," Spencer whined.  
"I don't think you should. And come on now, or we'll be late," Hotch said.  
Spencer followed him. He prayed that his dad wouldn't find out that he'd taken off the diaper.  
Later that day, Hotch passed Spencer's desk in the bull pen. There was a wet puddle at his feet, but apparently he'd not noticed. He was playing with a paper clip and humming to himself. Hotch frowned in confusion. "Spencer?" he asked and took a closer look. Spencer's pants were wet too.  
"Hi Daddy. I'm making a tower of paper clips," he said happily.  
"You're wet Spencer," Hotch said sighing. "Did you take off your diaper?"  
Spencer bit his lower lip, shaking his head.  
"You must have. I can tell you're not wearing one. Come with me, I have a diaper bag in my office," he said, holding out his hand.  
"Do I really have to?" Spencer whined.  
"Spencer, you're all wet. Of course you have to. I have some spare clothes for you as well," Hotch said, pulling him out of his seat. The others carefully avoided looking at the two of them as they knew what was going on, and didn't want to embarrass Spencer.

In Hotch's office, Spencer played with Hotch's paper weight while Hotch helped him getting changed.  
When Hotch had redressed him he pulled him to his feet and smacked his backside once. "You're not taking it off again, you hear me?"  
Spencer whimpered. "It was big boy Spencer who did it, not me."  
"I'm sure you know that's bad no matter what state you're in," Hotch scolded. "Next time you're getting a spanking, whether you're in baby mode or not."  
"No fair!"  
"If you just behave it won't be a problem." Hotch took a box of toys out from a shelf. "Sit on the floor and play for a bit," he told Spencer. He shouldn't be working in this state.  
Spencer liked the sound of that and started to play. Hotch sat down at his desk and went to work.  
Half an hour later Spencer was back in adult mode.  
Hotch let him go back to his desk. The others had cleaned up and just smiled at him, pretending nothing had happened.  
Spencer went back to work as though nothing had happened.

oOo

In court Spencer was waiting for the judge's verdict. He prayed that he had something good to tell him.  
The judge looked at him and sighed. "Spencer, I think you know what I'm going to say. Based on what I've heard your father tell and Dr. Norman's evaluation, I'd say you are very much in need of a guardian and unless things suddenly change drastically, it will always be so. There's not a judge in this country that would feel different," he told Spencer. He really felt for the young man, but there was no question that he couldn't be trusted to take care of himself.  
Spencer looked at the judge in shock. "But judge... please." Spencer had a hard time fighting back tears.  
"I'm sorry, Spencer. Try to accept your condition instead, and focus on being happy. You have a good father who will take care of you. Not many people in your situation are that lucky."  
Tears now ran freely down Spencer's cheeks.  
Hotch got up and pulled Spencer into a hug. "Come on, Spencer. It's okay," he said, rubbing his back.  
"Maybe I can appeal."  
"Spencer, stop this. It will lead nowhere," Hotch said.

Back home Spencer hurried to his room that was half room and half nursery by now. Spencer slammed the door and slumped down on the couch. Even in adult mode Hotch demanded that Spencer slept in the crib, as there was a high risk that Spencer would go into baby-mode even in his sleep.

Hotch sighed and sat down in the living room next to Gibbs. "Well, that went as we'd expected."  
Gibbs nodded sadly. "Yeah. I wish we would have been able to talk him out of it."  
"I hope he starts accepting all of this soon. Diana has been trying to help him with it, since she kind of knows what he's going through."  
"I hope so as well."

oOo

At bed time Spencer was fighting Hotch all the way. "No, I don't want to sleep in that stupid crib! I'm NOT a baby!"  
"Spencer, you know you could fall out during the night. Stop it now; it's not up for debate."  
"I said no! Screw the crib! Screw the judge!" Spencer yelled and hurried to get out of the house.  
Hotch ran after him and dragged him back, hoping the neighbors wouldn't be too alarmed. They probably wouldn't be. Most of them knew about Spencer's problems. He took him back to his room and smacked his bottom several times. "Last chance, or I am spanking you for real!" he threatened.  
"I hate you!" Spencer yelled, even though he didn't really mean it.  
Hotch looked at him, shocked. "Well, I love you. You're my son and I'm not letting you hurt yourself. Lie down," he said.  
Spencer wrapped his arms around himself. "No!"  
Hotch sighed. "Are really going to make me do this?"  
Instead of lying down in the crib, he lay down on the couch. Hotch picked him up and placed him in the crib. "Go to sleep, Spencer."  
Spencer tried to climb out of the crib. Hotch sat down and pulled him over his lap. "Apparently you are just looking for the boundaries right now," he said and started spanking Spencer.  
Spencer tried to get off of his dad's lap. "You have no right to do this to me! OW!"  
"I have every right to do this," Hotch said and smacked harder.  
Spencer kicked and screamed until he was too tired to continue. He stopped fighting and started to sob wholeheartedly.  
Hotch stopped as soon as Spencer began crying. "Shh," he said and held him close.

"S'rry... d'nt h'te you," Spencer said between hiccups.  
"I know, buddy, I know. Daddy loves you," Hotch said.  
Spencer held tightly onto Hotch until he fell asleep.  
Hotch tucked him in and turned on his nightlight and baby monitor. He went to join Gibbs in the living room. "He's asleep. Finally," he informed Gibbs.  
"Good." Gibbs stood up from the couch." I have something to show you down at the basement. I've been working on something that will make it easier for you to tuck Spencer in without a fight."  
Hotch followed Gibbs to the basement, intrigued.  
Down at the basement Gibbs showed Hotch what looked like a normal bed but it wasn't. "As soon as Spencer falls asleep the bed has rails you can pull up and voila, the bed has turned into a crib!"  
"Ingenious, really," Hotch commented smiling. "That should make things easier."  
Gibbs smiled proudly. "I'm happy you think so. I want to give Spencer the bed on his birthday."  
"That's a good idea. And right around the corner. I was thinking about throwing him a little party. Invite everyone."  
"That's a great idea."

oOo

At Spencer's birthday party he wasn't happy that Morgan wanted him to get a birthday spanking. He went to his dad for protection  
Hotch smirked at him. "Now, as far as I know it's a very important tradition in Morgan's family. Just indulge him," he said. Morgan made a face at him.

"But Daaad. It's not our tradition."  
"Maybe it should be," Hotch snickered. "Go on Morgan. Knock yourself out," he encouraged.  
"Traitor! I'll remember that on your birthday and as you are old you'll get a lot more."  
"Oh, no. I'm the dad. Way too old for that kind of thing," Hotch smirked as Morgan threw Spencer over his shoulder and carried him to the other couch.  
"I bet I can get Gideon to do it!" Spencer yelled while trying hard to get out of Morgan's grip.  
Hotch was slightly worried that Gideon might just agree. He watched as Morgan dumped Spencer across his lap. "Start counting, pretty boy," he said and delivered the first light swat.

At the moment Spencer was happy his backside was padded. "Derek, stop!"  
"One," Garcia counted out loud for him. Morgan swatted again and again, laughing the whole time.  
When the spanking was finally over Spencer pouted.  
"And one to grow on," Garcia said and delivered the final swat, before helping him off Morgan's lap.  
To get Spencer in a better mood, Gibbs said, "Time for presents."

Spencer smiled brightly at that. "Spencer. We have something to show you in your room." For a few days now the room had been locked while Hotch and Gibbs set up the presents for him. Spencer had slept in Tony's room.  
They all went to Spencer's room, curious at what was hidden inside.  
Spencer smiled brightly when he looked around the room. His room that didn't look at all like a nursery anymore. "A bed! Is that mine?"

"It is," Gibbs confirmed. The changing table had been replaced by a piece of furniture that discreetly doubled as a dresser. Hotch ruffled his hair. "A big boy room, just for you," he said smiling.

Tony clapped Spencer on the shoulder. "Cool room. Not as cool as mine, because there are no Ferraris, but still," he said.  
"Way cool!" Spencer hurried to hug his uncle Gibbs. "Thank you Uncle Gibbs!" Gibbs ruffled his hair. "You're very welcome, kid." Spencer then hurried to his dad and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."  
"No problem, buddy," Hotch said, hugging him back. Spencer loved all the presents that he got.  
They celebrated all day long, and ate more cake than was strictly healthy. Spencer was in a happier state, finally coming to terms with the way things were and Tony was just happy to have a little brother who wasn't sad anymore. Hotch and Gibbs had made the right decision when buying the house; they really liked sharing the joys and sorrows of being a parent with one another. They all seemed to have found balance in their lives and manage to be happy and appreciate their little family unit with the help and support of their extended family and friends.

The End


End file.
